Memory's story
by kaga78
Summary: Si Saga et Kanon avait une soeur, que ce passerait il?
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai repris tous mes chapitres pour corriger les fautes et changer quelques éléments, mais l'histoire reste la même.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 1**

_La découverte_

Shaka, Mü, Milo et Camus ont décidé d'aller dans le centre d'Athènes pour boire un verre ensemble, le début de soirée étant calme.

Depuis leur retour du royaume d'Hadès, ils prennent plaisir à se rejoindre pour sortir, surtout depuis que Milo et Camus se sont enfin avoués leurs sentiments.

Alors qu'ils s'installent à une table en terrasse, Milo aperçoit une serveuse qui lui fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

- Se pourrait-il que Saga et Kanon aient une sœur et qu'ils ne nous l'aient jamais dit ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? demande Camus.

La serveuse s'approche à ce moment-là pour prendre leur commande.

- Bonjour Messieurs, que désirez-vous boire ? leur demande-t-elle.

Heureusement qu'avec leur pouvoir de chevaliers, ils arrivent à contrôler leurs émotions sinon elle aurait eu des carpes en face d'elle à la regarder avec des yeux ébahis.

La serveuse prend leur commande et repartit.

- Je comprends mieux ta question, fait Shaka.

- C'est incroyable comme elle leur ressemble.

La voyant revenir, ils font en sorte de changer de sujet. Elle les sert et s'en retourne vers d'autres clients.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir résoudre ce mystère en allant poser la question directement aux Gémeaux, fait Camus.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, allons-y, répond Mü.

Ils finissent leurs verres, puis s'en retournent au Sanctuaire. Ils montent directement à la Maison des Gémeaux.

Ils font sentir leur arrivée aux jumeaux en augmentant légèrement leur cosmos. Saga apparait sur le perron de son temple, suivi de près par Kanon.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Nous avons une question importante à vous poser, fait Mü très sérieusement.

- Entrez, on sera mieux à l'intérieur pour parler, fait Saga.

Ils s'installent tous dans le salon. Saga et Kanon regardent leurs invités, se demandant de quoi on voulait leur parler.

Depuis leur retour au Sanctuaire, il est vrai que les autres chevaliers leur ont pardonné leurs erreurs mais ils s'inquiètent toujours un peu. Surtout qu'ils ont un air vraiment très sérieux.

- Alors quelle est cette question importante ? fait Saga pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Euh… Comment aborder le sujet ? fait Shaka.

- Avez-vous une sœur ? fait d'un coup Milo. « Quoi ? » au vu des têtes de ses compagnons, « on ne va pas tourner autour du pot durant 107 ans ».

- Une sœur ? font ensemble Saga et Kanon, d'un ton empli de tristesse et en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi ? demande Kanon.

- Réponds-nous avant et on vous expliquera après, répond Milo.

- Oui, nous avons bien une petite sœur. Elle se prénomme Kaga et elle a 6 ans de moins que nous. Mais elle a disparu voilà un peu plus de 13 ans, juste avant que…, s'arrête Saga, les yeux emplis de larmes.

- On a compris ce que tu voulais dire, Saga, pas la peine de continuer, le rassure Shaka.

- Pourquoi nous demander ça ? fait Kanon.

- Je vais vous raconter, mais vous me laissez parler jusqu'au bout, répond Camus.

- On t'écoute, font les jumeaux.

- Ce soir, nous avons décidé d'aller boire un verre à Athènes. On s'est installé à une terrasse de café, quand, d'un coup, Milo a eu un moment de stupeur et nous demanda s'il était possible que vous ayez une sœur. Sur le coup, on ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais quand la serveuse est arrivée, on a percuté.

- Peux-tu nous la décrire ? demande Kanon.

Saga et lui sont très attentif à l'explication de Camus, d'autant plus qu'il est rare qu'il parle autant.

- Environ 1m70, elle a de longs cheveux bleus. Tiens, à y repenser, sa couleur est un peu plus claire que celle de Saga et un peu plus foncé que celle de Kanon. Il est déjà pas évident pour celui qui n'a pas l'œil de vous différencier, mais là, c'est encore plus incroyable. J'avoue que je me trompe souvent entre vous deux, mais bon, je continue. Pour la couleur de ses yeux, il n'y a pas à se tromper, vous avez exactement la même. C'est exactement vous, mais avec des traits féminins.

- Oui, elle y ressemble parfaitement, mais au bout de 13 ans, comment savoir si c'est vraiment elle.

- Le mieux serait d'y retourner.

- Vous avez entendu son prénom ?

- Non, hélas ! répond Mü.

- Il est tard. Alors rendez-vous demain à 17h00 et on y retournera.

Sur ce, Mü, Shaka, Milo et Camus les laissent, perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Se pourrait-il que ce soit vraiment Kaga ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je l'espère vivement, fait Saga avant de fondre en larmes.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à elle durant ces 13 années.

- Moi non plus. De penser à elle me faisait revenir à la raison.

Ils se consolent mutuellement puis se séparent pour la nuit. Celle-ci leur parue longue tellement les souvenirs hantaient leurs esprits.

Le lendemain, comme convenu, ils se rendent à la Maison du Bélier, point de rendez-vous fixé la veille.

Tous ensemble, ils se rendent au centre d'Athènes et s'installent à la terrasse du café. Milo cherchait des yeux la fameuse serveuse.

- Je ne la vois pas pour le moment, fait-il.

- Elle ne travaille peut-être pas aujourd'hui, répond Camus.

- Bonjour, puis-je avoir votre commande, leur demande une serveuse.

Ils passent commande mais n'osent demander si la personne qu'ils cherchent est présente, ils ne connaissent pas son prénom actuel.

Soudain, une voix s'élève de l'intérieur du bar. Quelqu'un se met à chanter.

- Quelle jolie voix, fait Mü.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiète Shaka en regardant les jumeaux qui ont blêmi.

- Cette voix… cette voix et cette chanson, commence Kanon.

- C'est celle que chantait Kaga, finit Saga.

D'un même mouvement, ils se lèvent et accourent vers l'intérieur du bar, mais avec le monde agglutiné pour entendre la chanteuse, ils n'ont pu la voir. Ils entendent seulement le barman remercier une dénommée « Kory ».

Ils rejoignent leurs amis avec une mine plus que déconfite.

Ils sirotent leur verre en prenant leur temps, discutant de choses et d'autres, tout en espérant la voir apparaître.

Ne la voyant pas, ils décident de rentrer au Sanctuaire, Saga et Kanon ne prononçant aucune parole durant le trajet, les autres n'osant les perturber.

**Ceci est ma première fic sur Saint Seiya, soyez indulgent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Souvenirs_KANON

Deux jours, deux jours. Deux maudits jours. Voilà deux jours que nos compagnons sont venus nous parler d'une personne ressemblant à notre sœur. Certes, nous sommes retournés au bar avec Saga, mais rien, nada.

Deux jours, deux jours que je ne dors presque plus. Je repense à elle, son visage me hante.

Notre sœur. Kaga. J'ai envie de pleurer en repensant à notre jeunesse, juste avant sa disparition.

Je me remémore ses éclats de rire, autant que nos disputes avec Saga. Elle intervenait la plupart du temps par des paroles douces, mais elle se mettait parfois entre nous deux.

Je repense, et ça me fait mal, à toutes les blessures que je lui ai infligées, autant verbales que physiques.

Nos disputes avec Saga empiraient souvent à cause de ça, de mes coups de colère envers elle. Il n'avait pas tort, je la blessais, il la soignait.

Elle, si douce, si gentille. Elle ne cherchait que l'amour et l'affection, je lui donnais la haine et la méchanceté.

En y repensant, je comprends mieux ma jalousie envers Saga. Il avait droit à ses sourires et à ses câlins. J'en voulais aussi mais quand elle s'approchait pour me donner un tant soit peu de tendresse, je la virais comme si elle n'était qu'une vieille chaussette.

Quel frère maudit, j'ai été pour elle. Ce n'était déjà pas évident d'avoir un bébé à garder après la mort de nos parents, mais pour elle ça devait être encore plus dur de vivre avec nous.

Elle a dit un jour à un gamin qui l'embêtait et lui disait qu'il la haïssait : « Que sais-tu de la haine ? Vis-tu avec la haine ? Moi, je vis avec la bonté et la haine ! » Elle ne savait pas que je l'observais et que je l'avais entendu. « Je vis avec la bonté et la haine ! », cette phrase eut une répercussion encore pire que si l'on m'avait planté un couteau dans le cœur. La bonté, Saga, la haine, moi.

Depuis ce jour, j'ai essayé de me rapprocher d'elle mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je passais toujours mes colères sur elle. Elle qui ne méritait pas ce que je lui faisais subir.

Si elle savait que sa disparition a profondément affecté Saga et l'a aidé à faire ressortir son côté mauvais, elle s'en voudrait énormément je pense. Elle nous aimait malgré nos caractères. Nous pardonnerait-elle nos erreurs passées : Saga pour avoir essayé de tuer Athéna et moi pour avoir manipulé un Dieu et pas n'importe lequel en plus, Poséidon. Mais j'ai surtout fait germer le mal en Saga.

Que ferais-je en face d'elle ? Quelle sera ma réaction ? Je ne sais pas.

Maintenant que nous sommes revenus dans le droit chemin, qu'Athéna nous a pardonné, il ne resterait plus qu'à acquérir son pardon. Ce sera vraiment le plus dur.

Me sentant observé, je rouvre les yeux et découvre Saga qui me regarde. Il m'interroge du regard, je lui réponds d'un sourire. Il comprend ce que je ressens comme je comprends ce qu'il ressent.

Deux jours. Deux jours que nous faisons face à nos souvenirs.

- Je vais faire un tour, lui dis-je avant de sortir du temple.

J'ai besoin d'être seul et il l'a compris.

-

SAGA

Quand j'arrive dans la grande salle, je vois Kanon, les yeux fermés, perdus dans ses pensées. Je ne veux pas le déranger mais il a dû sentir ma présence car il les rouvre aussitôt. Je l'interroge du regard pour savoir si ça allait, il me répond d'un sourire avant de me dire qu'il sort. Il a besoin d'être seul.

Depuis que nos compagnons nous ont parlé de cette fille, nous sommes devenus comme des lions en cage. Nous tournons en rond mais pas physiquement, c'est plutôt moralement.

Je m'installe sur le canapé, là où se tenait Kanon quelques secondes auparavant, je ferme les yeux et pars aussi dans mes souvenirs.

Je suppose que mes souvenirs sont plus heureux que ceux de Kanon. Kaga était toujours avec moi, que ce soit à la maison, en promenade ou à mon entraînement.

Kanon la rabrouait souvent quand elle venait vers lui. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal mais il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'affection, la tendresse, ni même l'amour. Il était comme mon ombre, ce qui ne l'aidait pas.

Kaga venait se blottir contre moi pour dormir, venait lire sur mes genoux ou jouer à mes pieds. Si le cœur de Kanon n'avait pas été consumé par la haine, je suis certain qu'elle serait restée plus souvent avec lui.

Hélas, ça ne se déroulait pas ainsi. Elle se retrouvait entre nous deux lors de nos disputes. Combien de fois, l'ai-je soigné car elle s'était interposée. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle était relativement mature pour son âge.

Elle portait les traces de coups de Kanon jusqu'à ce jour, ce jour maudit, deux jours avant sa disparition. Lors de l'une de nos sempiternelles disputes, elle voulut s'interposer mais ma colère était tellement grande envers Kanon, que je n'ai pas retenu mon coup et c'est elle que j'ai frappé. Je ne me souviens plus de l'objet de notre dispute mais je revois parfaitement le masque de terreur s'installer sur le visage de Kanon.

Ma main venait de s'enfoncer dans l'épaule de Kaga. J'ai hurlé et je l'ai rattrapé dans mes bras alors qu'elle perdait conscience. La douleur devant lui être insupportable.

Alors que Kanon sortait plein de fureur, je la portai sur mon lit et la soignai du mieux possible. Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard, grimaçant de douleur. Je lui demandai pardon en pleurant, je m'en voulais tellement. Elle me répondit seulement qu'il fallait que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre et qu'il valait mieux que ce soit maintenant.

L'image de ma main dans son épaule me hante toujours.

La vie reprit son cours par la suite mais deux jours plus tard, ma joie de vivre, c'est ainsi que je nommais Kaga, disparaissait sans laisser de traces. Ce fut terrible pour moi et ce fut l'effet déclencheur de ma haine.

Si elle savait ce que je suis devenu par la suite, me pardonnerait-elle ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu ?

Je me rends compte que je suis en train de pleurer. Ca me fait du bien.

Epuisé par mes larmes, je m'assoupis dans le canapé.

-

KANON

Ce que Saga ne sait pas, c'est que je ne suis pas réellement sorti du temple. Je suis resté sur le palier.

En fait, je l'observe. Je le vois s'asseoir sur le canapé, à la place que j'occupais quelques minutes auparavant, et fermer les yeux.

Je sais qu'il vient de se plonger dans ses souvenirs, plus heureux que les miens. Pourtant quand je le vois se mettre à pleurer, je comprends très vite pourquoi. Il repensait à ce fameux jour où il a blessé Kaga à l'épaule.

Je sais que c'est un fardeau qu'il portera longtemps car c'est le dernier fil qui le retient à son passé. Il ne se pardonnera jamais ce geste.

Je le vois s'assoupir, sûrement épuisé par ses larmes. J'en profite pour m'éclipser.

**J'espère que les souvenirs des frères vous ont plu. La suite devrait arriver prochainement, avant mes vacances j'espère.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Premier contact_KANON

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçois pas de suite que mes pas m'ont mené dans le centre d'Athènes.

Je reprends mes esprits au moment où je fus percuté par une personne.

- Oh, pardon, pardon, je suis désolée, fait la personne essoufflée, je dois courir car je suis en retard, et je ne vous ai pas vu. Veuillez me pardonner.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondis-je.

Je l'observe très rapidement.

- Je dois partir, au revoir.

Et elle repart en courant.

Je ne sais pas qui elle est mais ce qui m'a frappé, ce sont ces yeux. Ses cheveux sont cachés par un foulard, son visage un peu dans l'ombre, mais ses yeux brillent intensément. Ils sont d'un bleu qui me parait familier.

Je repars vers le temple n'ayant pas vu la direction qu'elle a prise après.

Lorsque je rentre, Saga est installé sur le canapé en train de lire. Il relève la tête et là, j'émets un cri de stupeur.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? me demande-t-il un peu inquiet.

- Je crois que je viens de rencontrer notre sœur.

- Tu en es sûr ? fait Saga.

- Pas vraiment, mais…

- Racontes moi tout, on avisera après.

- Lorsque je suis parti du temple, j'arrivai dans le centre d'Athènes, perdu dans mes pensées que j'étais. D'un coup, je fus percuté par une personne, ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité. A la voix, je compris que c'était une femme, son visage étant dans l'ombre et ses cheveux cachés par un foulard. Ce qui me frappa, c'est l'intensité de son regard. Ces yeux bleus me paraissaient familier mais c'est en voyant les tiens que j'ai tilté.

- Je comprends mieux ta réaction alors. Mais si elle t'a regardé, elle t'a peut-être reconnu.

- Je ne crois pas justement. Elle avait l'air un peu perdu et surtout elle était pressée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'a observé.

- Il va falloir qu'on retourne à Athènes pour la retrouver.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Pendant qu'ils discutent, ils ressentent le cosmos d'Athéna qui les convoque ainsi que tous les autres chevaliers.

- Ce n'était pas prévu, remarque Kanon.

- Non, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Allons-y, fait Saga.

Ils se rendent dans la grande salle du 13e temple.

Une fois les chevaliers regroupés, Athéna prend la parole :

- Aujourd'hui, dans toute la ville d'Athènes, des célébrations en mon honneur vont se dérouler. J'aimerai que l'on y participe tous, mais de manière anonyme. Je veux tous vous voir en civil et nous descendrons en ville ensemble. Vous serez libre en ville, mais pas de bêtises.

Sur ces paroles, elle fixa rendez-vous à ces chevaliers 1 heure après au pied de la Maison du Bélier.

- On va pouvoir la retrouver, fait Saga.

- J'espère, mais avec le monde qu'il va y avoir ça risque d'être difficile.

- Ne perdons pas espoir.

Tous les chevaliers se rejoignent et Athéna leur annonce qu'elle souhaite garder deux chevaliers d'or auprès d'elle.

- J'ai choisi Saga et Kanon

- Nous sommes à vos ordres, déesse, répondent-ils un peu vexé d'avoir été choisi.

- Allons-y, déclare Athéna.

Ils se rendent tous ensemble à Athènes et se séparent une fois arrivée.

Milo et Camus décident de rester avec les jumeaux, vu qu'ils ont déjà vu la personne qu'ils recherchent.

- Où voulez-vous aller pour commencer ? demande Camus à Saori.

- On peut vadrouiller un peu et voir si quelque chose nous intéresse, répond-elle.

- Commençons par-là, fait Milo en indiquant la rue où se trouve le bar recherché, et en faisant un clin d'œil aux jumeaux.

- Ok, allons-y.

Au moment où ils arrivent devant le bar, une musique s'éleve et une personne entièrement couverte monte sur scène et se met à danser.

Saori observe la danse et a un sursaut.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, princesse ? demande Saga inquiet.

- Cette personne danse comme une prêtresse de Zeus, c'est incroyable.

- Une prêtresse ici, ce serait étonnant.

A ce moment-là, la personne se découvre et Milo s'écrie :

- C'est elle, Saga, Kanon, c'est elle.

- Qui ça elle, demande Saori.

- Cette personne pourrait être notre sœur, qui a disparu il y a 13 ans, explique Kanon.

- Oui, en effet, elle vous ressemble énormément, c'est phénoménal, on dirait que l'on est face à un miroir.

La jeune femme continue sa danse sans avoir l'air de se préoccuper de ce qui se passait aux alentours. Quand elle termina sa danse, des applaudissements fusèrent dans tous les sens.

- Venez, fait Saori, on va essayer de lui parler.

Ils rentrent dans le bar et se dirigent vers le barman.

- Excusez-moi, demanda Saori, qui est la personne qui vient de danser ?

- Il s'agit de Kory, la petite protégée du patron. Il est là-bas si vous voulez lui parler, répond-il en montrant un homme sur sa gauche.

- Merci, fait Saori avec un sourire. Allons lui parler.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, pouvez-vous nous renseigner sur la jeune fille qui vient de danser, demanda-t-elle au patron.

- Que voulez-vous savoir et surtout pourquoi ? répond-il méfiant.

- Il se pourrait que ce soit la sœur de mes amis, ici présent, fait-elle en montrant les jumeaux. Ils l'ont perdu de vue depuis plusieurs années et il se peut qu'elle se trouve ici.

- Ils se ressemblent énormément en effet. Venez, allons nous asseoir.

Ils s'installent à une table voisine. Les jumeaux attendent impatiemment le récit du patron, dénommé Nikos.

- Je ne la connais pas vraiment. Pour vous dire la vérité, je l'ai recueilli chez moi, voilà 3 ans. Elle était perdue sur la plage. Je l'ai prénommé Kory car elle ne se souvient pas de son passé. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas d'informations sur elle. Elle cherche sa mémoire.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne t'aurait pas reconnu quand tu l'as croisé ce matin, fait Saga à Kanon.

- Vous êtes la personne qu'elle a percuté ce matin ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? répond Kanon.

- Elle m'en a parlé car elle se sentait mal. Elle m'a dit que cette personne avait été très gentille avec elle. Depuis que je l'ai recueilli, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait du mal avec la civilisation, comme si, dans le passé, elle avait été enfermé. Elle travaille pour moi mais elle préfère éviter la foule.

- C'est étrange comme attitude, fait Camus.

- Quand elle retrouvera la mémoire, elle aura peut-être de mauvais souvenirs, fait Kanon.

- Tenez la voilà, fait Nikos. Kory, peux-tu venir s'il te plait.

- Oui, Nikos. Veux-tu que j'apporte des boissons ?

- Non, assieds-toi. Une autre va le faire. Regarde ces deux personnes, fait-il en montrant Saga et Kanon, te rappellent-elles quelque chose.

- Oh ! fait la jeune femme en baissant les yeux, la personne de gauche est celle que j'ai percuté ce matin. Je suis vraiment désolée, Monsieur, je vous représente mes excuses.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répond Kanon.

- Elles ne te disent rien d'autres, dit Nikos.

- Leurs visages me paraissent familiers mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

- Ce n'est rien mais sache que ces personnes pourraient être tes frères.

- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, désolé.

Saga et Kanon l'observe, mais Saga a l'air perplexe.

- Je peux te poser une question, fait-il à Kory.

- Bien sûr.

- Comment as-tu su que la personne que tu as désigné est bien celle que tu as percuté ce matin ?

- En effet, vous vous ressemblez tellement que je serais incapable de vous reconnaître, fait Nikos.

- Nous-mêmes avons du mal à les reconnaître parfois, fait Milo, comment as-tu fait pour voir au premier coup d'œil ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si je le savais depuis toujours, répond Kory. Je suis peut-être votre sœur, mais ma mémoire me fait défaut de mon passé depuis 3 ans.

- Vous vous ressemblez tellement tous les trois, fait Saori, qui observait la scène et écoutait la discussion avec attention. Mais vous avez oublié une chose importante. Pour que Kory se souvienne, ce serait plus facile pour elle de savoir vos prénoms.

- On a oublié de se présenter, en effet. Je suis Saga et à gauche, c'est mon frère jumeau Kanon. Pour ton information, notre sœur s'appelle Kaga.

- Non, fait Kory après avoir essayé de se souvenir, ça ne me dit absolument rien. Je suis quand même enchanté de vous connaître.

- Je suis Saori et voici Camus et Milo.

- Il commence à se faire tard, dit Camus. Le mieux serait que vous reveniez demain pour discuter, les souvenirs reviendront peut-être au fur et à mesure.

- Je suis d'accord, fait Kory, j'aimerai pouvoir retrouver la mémoire. Avec votre aide, ce sera peut-être plus facile.

- Peut-être.., fait Saga. « Comment t'annoncer que tu as disparu depuis 13 ans, pense-t-il, et tes souvenirs risquent d'être dur à supporter. »

Ils promettent à Kory de revenir le lendemain, puis le groupe repart au Sanctuaire.

Saga et Kanon parlent avec Camus et Milo, qui leur posent pleins de questions sur leur sœur. Ils ont retrouvé un espoir concernant celle qui pourrait être leur sœur. Athéna, quant à elle, écoutait mais elle allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec les jumeaux, mais surtout avec son père Zeus.

**Auriez-vous pensé qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire ? C'est la surprise de l'histoire.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la suite de mon histoire, ça m'aidera pour les prochains chapitres.**

**Je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps d'écrire et de mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre car je pars en vacances dans quelques jours, et je n'aurais pas Internet dans le camping où je serais.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 5**

_Notre sœur_KORY

Que va-t-il se passer ? Je ne sais rien sur eux et ce test est imparable. Je m'inquiète de plus en plus.

La personne à côté de moi n'a pas l'air plus rassuré. Saga et Kanon sont tellement sérieux. Par Zeus, je tremble de peur. Il faut que je me calme.

C'est sur ce test que tout va se jouer. A moi d'être forte.

Saga et Kanon observent les deux jeunes femmes en face d'eux, ils voient de la peur dans le regard de « Kaga » et de l'inquiétude plus que de la peur dans celui de Kory.

- Bien, fait Saga, pour savoir laquelle d'entre vous deux est réellement notre sœur, je vais vous poser une question. Seule notre sœur pourra y répondre. Il y a quelques temps, je devrais dire quelques années, j'ai fait quelque chose à ma sœur. Je veux savoir ce que c'est. Je précise qu'il n'y a que 3 personnes qui sont au courant de cette histoire, c'est pour cela que c'est imparable.

Pendant que « Kaga » réfléchit, du moins fait-elle semblant, Kory parait décomposé.

KORY

Il nous demande de faire appel à notre mémoire. Comment vais-je faire ? Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Heureusement que je suis assise sinon je serais tombé, je pense.

Je regarde Kanon et il me fait un sourire. Ca me rassure un peu mais je ne sais plus ce que dois faire.

Etant assise à côté de lui, il en profite pour m'attraper la main sous la table, comme pour m'aider, sentir qu'il me faisait confiance.

Soudain, j'ai comme un flash. Au contact de sa main, un frisson me parcoure tout le corps.

Je me revois, 13 ans auparavant, face à Kanon et Saga dans mon dos. Kanon était furieux, quand d'un coup une douleur lancinante me prenait l'épaule et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Ce fut très rapide, je ne sais pas pourquoi il était furieux mais j'ai compris ce que Saga veux qu'on lui réponde. Je comprends maintenant d'où me vient la cicatrice que j'ai sur l'épaule.

Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi j'ai été blessé, je sais que ça reviendra au fur et à mesure de leur contact, mais au fond de moi, je me demande s'il vaut mieux que je me souvienne. Il s'est passé des choses graves.

Je regarde à nouveau Kanon, puis Saga et enfin celle qui se prétendait être moi, « Kaga ». En revoyant la scène de la blessure, mon prénom m'est revenu car Kanon et Saga l'ont hurlé.

Je suis Kaga, je suis leur sœur, maintenant, on peut le prouver.

-

KANON

Kory est étrange d'un coup, c'est comme si elle reprenait de l'assurance, elle, qui quelques instants plus tôt, n'était pas rassurée. Que venait-il de se passer ? Ce peut-il qu'au moment où je lui ai pris la main pour la rassurer un morceau de sa mémoire lui soit revenu.

Je l'espère et en même temps je m'en inquiète.

Saga regarda « Kaga » et Kory, puis demanda :

- As-tu la réponse à ma question ?

- J'aimerai que tu me laisses quelques minutes supplémentaires pour y repenser.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, si tu es réellement notre sœur, ça devrait te venir à l'esprit de suite. Pour ton information, c'est quelque chose de mal que j'ai fait et que je n'arriverais jamais à me pardonner. Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ou non ?

Il la regarde se mettre à réfléchir mais son idée qu'elle n'est pas sa sœur se confirme de minutes en minutes.

Kanon regarde Saga et lui fait un petit signe.

- Et toi, Kory, as-tu une idée de ce que ça pourrait être. Je sais que je fais appel à ta mémoire, mais c'est la seule façon d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Je sais, et je sais aussi de quoi tu parles. Grâce à Kanon, je viens de me souvenir de cette histoire. Il y a 13 ans, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue à l'heure actuelle, Kanon et toi étiez en train de vous disputer, du moins je le pense car Kanon était furieux, tu m'as blessé à l'épaule. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait la cicatrice que j'ai à l'épaule mais maintenant, ça commence à me revenir.

Pour confirmer son dire, Kory descend une partie de sa tunique pour faire apparaître la cicatrice qu'elle porte sur son épaule.

Saga a un sursaut en reconnaissant la cicatrice, mais se contrôle rapidement. Il se retourne vers la personne qui c'était présenté comme étant leur sœur. Il a un regard noir.

Celle-ci veut s'échapper mais Kanon a été plus rapide et lui a déjà attrapé le bras.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Crois-tu que je vais te le révéler, chevalier ? Tu serais trop bête.

- Tu crois ça. Accompagnes nous dehors, fait Kanon en la tirant par le bras.

Ils sortent tous du bar pour se retrouver dans un terrain vague où les chevaliers des Gémeaux savent que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Kory les accompagne, même si elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle.

- Maintenant tu vas nous dire qui tu es où je risque de perdre patience, fait Kanon, avec une voix de plus en plus agressive. Pourquoi en veux-tu à Kory ?

- Maintenant que tu sais qu'elle est ta sœur, tu peux l'appeler Kaga, répond la personne en espérant gagner un peu de temps mais, au regard que lui lança Kanon, commence à regretter ses paroles.

Kory reste en retrait, la peur la paralysant. Saga s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Pour commencer, tu vas nous dévoiler ton véritable visage.

Kanon pointe son doigt vers le visage de la personne et l'illusion de voir Kory s'efface. Kory pousse un petit cri, qui amène Saga à la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

- Voilà donc, à quoi tu ressembles ?

KORY

Quand Kanon a effacé l'illusion du visage de cette personne, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. Je sens Saga raffermir sa prise sur moi, il veut me rassurer.

- Tu le connais ? me demande-t-il doucement.

- Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui il est.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de son visage. Il est fin presque féminin, des cheveux blonds arrivant aux épaules et des yeux d'un vert flamboyant. Il est beau mais on sent que sous sa beauté se cache autre chose.

Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il a un rapport direct avec ma perte de mémoire.

- Alors, qui es-tu ? entendis-je Kanon dire à cette personne.

- Je suis quelqu'un qui haït Kaga au plus profond de lui-même. Je reviendrais et je te détruirais, répondit-il en me regardant d'un regard mauvais.

Et il disparait comme par enchantement.

Je ne comprends pas grand chose de ce que je viens de voir mais il est certain que je dois retrouver la mémoire et très vite.

Saga me relâche et me tourne vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais je te promets qu'il ne fera pas de mal tant que nous serons à tes côtés, nous te protégerons, petite sœur. Je suis heureux de te revoir après toutes ces années, fait-il en me serrant contre lui.

Il me relâche mais c'est Kanon qui me prend dans ses bras :

- Petite sœur, comme tu nous as manqué, me dit-il en pleurant. Je suis si heureux.

- Je suis très heureuse moi aussi de vous revoir, même si ma mémoire me fait défaut sur énormément de choses. Quand je vous ai vu la première fois, je savais au fond de moi qui vous étiez et que nous avons un lien indestructible entre nous.

- Nous aussi, c'est pour cela que nous avons imposé le test de la cicatrice, fait Saga en baissant les yeux.

Je mets ma main sur sa joue pour le rassurer.

- Je sais qu'il s'est passé des choses graves, je le sais au fond de moi, mais je veux que vous sachiez que je vous pardonne tous les deux. Je ne veux pas repartir sur de mauvaises bases avec vous. Réapprenez-moi à vous connaître tel que vous êtes actuellement.

- Veux-tu venir habiter avec nous ?

- J'en serais heureuse.

- Il faut par contre que nous t'expliquions plusieurs choses sur nous et que nous demandions l'autorisation à Saori.

- J'ai une idée, fait Kanon, si on allait tous ensemble lui demander. Ce sera plus facile pour Kaga de comprendre ce que nous lui expliquons si on lui faisait visiter le Sanctuaire.

- Je vous suis. Mais avant je dois dire à Nikos que je m'absente pour un temps.

Nous partons vers le bar où j'informe Nikos que je pars vivre avec mes frères, ce qu'il accepte de bon cœur, même s'il perd une serveuse, puis nous prenons la direction du Sanctuaire. Je suis heureuse, une partie de mon passé, infime mais porteuse d'espoir, vient de refaire surface.

Mais une petite voix me dit que ce ne serait pas de tout repos de retrouver le restant de ma mémoire.

Surtout avec cet homme qui m'en veux. Qui est-il, que me veut-il et pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions auront sûrement une réponse mais à quel moment exactement, je n'en sais rien.

Pendant que nous montons au Sanctuaire, mes frères me parlent d'eux, de leur rang de chevaliers, sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Ils ne parlent pas du passé mais du présent. On parlera du passé mais au moment le plus approprié.

Je leur prends la main et nous montons les escaliers menant à la grande salle du 13e temple, où se tient Athéna. Je me sens en sécurité auprès d'eux, mais je sais au fond de moi que mon bien-être actuel sera de courte durée.

**Voici donc les retrouvailles entre les frères et Kaga. Franchement, auriez-vous pensez que j'utiliserai le fait que Saga ai blessé Kaga pour en faire un test imparable.**

**Qui est cette personne qui poursuit Kaga et pourquoi ? Voilà une grande question qui va commencer à trouver des réponses dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Quant à la mémoire de Kaga, ce sera une surprise. Je sais, je suis vache mais il ne faut pas en divulguer trop d'un coup. Ce n'est pas drôle sinon.**

**Je me sens vraiment inspirée en ce moment. J'arriverai peut-être à faire de nouveaux chapitres dans les prochains jours.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Notre sœur_

KORY

Que va-t-il se passer ? Je ne sais rien sur eux et ce test est imparable. Je m'inquiète de plus en plus.

La personne à côté de moi n'a pas l'air plus rassuré. Saga et Kanon sont tellement sérieux. Par Zeus, je tremble de peur. Il faut que je me calme.

C'est sur ce test que tout va se jouer. A moi d'être forte.

¤

Saga et Kanon observaient les deux jeunes femmes en face d'eux, ils voyaient de la peur dans le regard de « Kaga » et de l'inquiétude plus que de la peur dans celui de Kory.

- Bien, fit Saga, pour savoir laquelle d'entre vous deux est réellement notre sœur, je vais vous poser une question. Seule notre sœur pourra y répondre. Il y a quelques temps, je devrais dire quelques années, j'ai fait quelque chose à ma sœur. Je veux savoir ce que c'est. Je précise qu'il n'y a que 3 personnes qui sont au courant de cette histoire, c'est pour cela que c'est imparable.

Pendant que « Kaga » réfléchissait, du moins faisait-elle semblant, Kory paraissait décomposé.

-

KORY 

Il nous demande de faire appel à notre mémoire. Comment vais-je faire ? Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Heureusement que je suis assise sinon je serais tombé, je pense.

Je regarda Kanon et il me fit un sourire. Ca me rassure un peu mais je ne sais plus ce que dois faire.

Etant assise à côté de lui, il en profita pour m'attraper la main sous la table, comme pour m'aider, sentir qu'il me faisait confiance.

Soudain, j'ai eu comme un flash. Au contact de sa main, un frisson me parcouru tout le corps.

Je me revoyais, 13 ans auparavant, face à Kanon et Saga dans mon dos. Kanon était furieux, quand d'un coup une douleur lancinante me prenait l'épaule et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Ce fut très rapide, je ne savais pas pourquoi il était furieux mais j'avais compris ce que Saga voulait qu'on lui réponde. Je comprenais maintenant d'où me venait la cicatrice que j'ai sur l'épaule.

Par contre, ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi j'ai été blessé, je sais que ça reviendra au fur et à mesure de leur contact, mais au fond de moi, je me demande s'il vaut mieux que je me souvienne. Il s'est passé des choses graves.

Je regarda à nouveau Kanon, puis Saga et enfin celle qui se prétendait être moi, « Kaga ». En revoyant la scène de la blessure, mon prénom m'est revenu car Kanon et Saga l'ont hurlé.

Je suis Kaga, je suis leur sœur, maintenant, on peut le prouver.

-

KANON 

Kory est étrange d'un coup, c'est comme si elle reprenait de l'assurance, elle, qui quelques instants plus tôt, n'était pas rassurée. Que venait-il de se passer ? Ce peut-il qu'au moment où je lui ai pris la main pour la rassurer un morceau de sa mémoire lui soit revenu.

Je l'espère et en même temps je m'en inquiète.

-

Saga regarda « Kaga » et Kory, puis demanda :

- As-tu la réponse à ma question ?

- J'aimerai que tu me laisses quelques minutes supplémentaires pour y repenser.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, si tu es réellement notre sœur, ça devrait te venir à l'esprit de suite. Pour ton information, c'est quelque chose de mal que j'ai fait et que je n'arriverais jamais à me pardonner. Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ou non ?

Il la regarda se mettre à réfléchir mais son idée qu'elle n'était pas sa sœur se confirmait de minutes en minutes ;

Kanon regarda Saga et lui fit un petit signe.

- Et toi, Kory, as-tu une idée de ce que ça pourrait être. Je sais que je fais appel à ta mémoire, mais c'est la seule façon d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Je sais, et je sais aussi de quoi tu parles. Grâce à Kanon, je viens de me souvenir de cette histoire. Il y a 13 ans, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue à l'heure actuelle, Kanon et toi étiez en train de vous disputer, du moins je le pense car Kanon était furieux, tu m'as blessé à l'épaule. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait la cicatrice que j'ai à l'épaule mais maintenant, ça commence à me revenir.

Pour confirmer son dire, Kory descendit une partie de sa tunique pour faire apparaître la cicatrice qu'elle portait sur son épaule.

Saga eut un sursaut en reconnaissant la cicatrice, mais se contrôla rapidement. Il se retourna vers la personne qui c'était présenté comme étant leur sœur. Il avait un regard noir.

Celle-ci voulu s'échapper mais Kanon avait été plus rapide et lui avait déjà attrapé le bras.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Crois-tu que je vais te le révéler, chevalier ? Tu serais trop bête.

- Tu crois ça. Accompagnes-nous dehors, fit Kanon en la tirant par le bras.

Ils sortirent tous du bar pour se retrouver dans un terrain vague où les chevaliers des Gémeaux savaient que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Kory les accompagnait, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

- Maintenant tu vas nous dire qui tu es ou je risque de perdre patience, fit Kanon, avec une voix de plus en plus agressive. Pourquoi en veux-tu à Kory ?

- Maintenant que tu sais qu'elle est ta sœur, tu peux l'appeler Kaga, répondit la personne en espérant gagner un peu de temps mais, au regard que lui lança Kanon, commença à regretter ses paroles ;

Kory restait en retrait, la peur la paralysant. Saga s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Pour commencer, tu vas nous dévoiler ton véritable visage.

Kanon pointa son doigt vers le visage de la personne et l'illusion de voir Kory s'effaça. Kory poussa un petit cri, qui amena Saga à la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

- Voilà donc, à quoi tu ressembles ?

-

KORY 

Quand Kanon a effacé l'illusion du visage de cette personne, je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. Je sentis que Saga raffermissait sa prise sur moi, il voulait me rassurer.

- Tu le connais ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui il est.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de son visage. Il était fin presque féminin, des cheveux blonds arrivant aux épaules et des yeux d'un vert flamboyant. Il était beau mais on sentait que sous sa beauté se cachait autre chose.

Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait un rapport direct avec ma perte de mémoire.

- Alors, qui es-tu ? entendis-je Kanon dire à cette personne.

- Je suis quelqu'un qui haït Kaga au plus profond de lui-même. Je reviendrais et je te détruirais, répondit-il en me regardant d'un regard mauvais.

Et il disparut comme par enchantement.

Je ne comprenais pas grand chose de ce que je venais de voir mais il était certain que je devais retrouver la mémoire et très vite.

Saga me relâcha et me tourna vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais je te promets qu'il ne fera pas de mal tant que nous serons à tes côtés, nous te protégerons, petite sœur. Je suis heureux de te revoir après toutes ces années, fit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Il me relâche mais c'est Kanon qui me prend dans ses bras :

- Petite sœur, comme tu nous as manqué, me dit-il en pleurant. Je suis si heureux.

- Je suis très heureuse moi aussi de vous revoir, même si ma mémoire me fait défaut sur énormément de choses. Quand je vous ai vu la première fois, je savais que vous étiez que nous avons un lien indestructible entre nous.

- Nous aussi, c'est pour cela que nous avons imposé le test de la cicatrice, fit Saga en baissant les yeux.

Je mis ma main sur sa joue pour le rassurer.

- Je sais qu'il s'est passé des choses graves, je le sais au fond de moi, mais je veux que vous sachiez que je vous pardonne tous les deux. Je ne veux pas repartir sur de mauvaises bases avec vous. Réapprenez-moi à vous connaître tel que vous êtes actuellement.

- Veux-tu venir habiter avec nous ?

- J'en serais heureuse.

- Il faut par contre que nous t'expliquions plusieurs choses sur nous et que nous demandions l'autorisation à Saori.

- J'ai une idée, fit Kanon, si on allait tous ensemble lui demander. Ce sera plus facile pour Kaga de comprendre ce que nous lui expliquons si on lui faisait visiter le Sanctuaire.

Je vous suis. Mais avant je dois dire à Nikos que je m'absente pour un temps.

Nous partîmes vers le bar où j'informa Nikos que je partais vivre avec mes frères, puis nous prîmes la direction du Sanctuaire. J'étais heureuse, une partie de mon passé, infime mais porteuse d'espoir, venait de refaire surface.

Mais une petite voix me disait que ce ne serait pas de tout repos que de retrouver le restant de ma mémoire.

Surtout avec cet homme qui m'en voulait. Qui est-il, que me veut-il et pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions auront sûrement une réponse mais à quel moment exactement, je n'en sais rien.

Pendant que nous montons au Sanctuaire, mes frères me parlèrent d'eux, de leur rang de chevaliers, sans trop rentré dans les détails. Ils ne parlaient pas du passé mais du présent. On parlera du passé mais au moment le plus approprié.

Je leur pris la main et nous montâmes les escaliers menant à la grande salle du 13e temple, où se tenait Athéna. Je me sentais en sécurité auprès d'eux, mais je savais que mon bien-être actuel serait de courte durée.

**Voici donc les retrouvailles entre les frères et Kaga. Franchement, auriez-vous pensez que j'utiliserai le fait que Saga a blessé Kaga pour en faire un test imparable.**

**Qui est cette personne qui poursuit Kaga et pourquoi ? Voilà une grande question qui va commencer à trouver des réponses dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Quant à la mémoire de Kaga, ce sera une surprise. Je sais, je suis vache mais il ne faut pas en divulguer trop d'un coup. Ce n'est pas drôle sinon.**

**Je me sens vraiment inspirée en ce moment. J'arriverai peut-être à faire de nouveaux chapitres dans les prochains jours.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Le calme…_

_L'action se passe dans le même temps que le chapitre 5._

Pendant que Saga et Kanon retrouve Kory à Athènes, Athéna décide qu'il est temps qu'elle ait une discussion avec son père, Zeus, concernant le fait que Kory dansait comme une prêtresse. Ca l'intrigue énormément.

Elle part donc sur l'Olympe où elle fut accueillie avec les honneurs dus à son rang de Déesse.

Elle trouve son père sur son trône dans la grande salle.

ATHENA

- Bonjour, père, je suis heureuse de vous voir.

- Moi aussi, ma fille.

- Serait-il possible d'avoir un entretien privé avec vous ?

- Bien sûr mon enfant, allons marcher dans les jardins, fat-il en se levant et en prenant mon bras pour m'emmener dehors.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler, me demande-t-il pendant qu'on marche dans les jardins.

- Tu connais mes chevaliers d'or des Gémeaux, Saga et Kanon ?

- En effet.

- Dernièrement, on leur a demandé s'ils avaient une sœur. Certains de mes chevaliers qui ont été à Athènes, il y a peu, leur ont dit qu'ils avaient rencontré une personne leur ressemblant énormément.

Mon père m'écoute avec une réelle attention.

- Il y a quelques jours, il y a eu une fête en mon honneur dans Athènes. J'ai demandé à mes chevaliers de venir à la fête. J'ai gardé Saga et Kanon en garde du corps, Milo et Camus, respectivement chevaliers d'or du Scorpion et du Verseau, se sont joints à nous. Nous sommes partis vers un bar, quand une musique s'éleva et une personne apparue pour danser. Ce qui m'a intrigué, c'est qu'elle dansait comme une prêtresse. Milo la reconnu comme celle qui pourrait être la sœur des jumeaux. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici aujourd'hui. J'aimerai savoir si dans les disciples de la Grande Prêtresse, il n'y en a pas une qui aurait disparu, il y a environ 3 ans et qui s'appellerai Kaga.

- Kaga ! me répond-il. Oui, il y a bien une personne dans les disciples qui s'appelle ainsi mais comme tu viens de le dire, elle a disparu depuis 4 ans pour être exact.

- 4 ans ? As-tu cherché à la retrouver ? Sais-tu pourquoi elle a disparu ?

- J'ai essayé mai je ne ressentais aucunes de ses ondes. Quant à savoir pourquoi, je ne peux pas te répondre, car je ne sais pas.

- La personne que l'on a vu, a perdu la mémoire depuis 3 ans, ce qui pourrait expliquer que tu n'ais pas pu la retrouver.

- C'était une jeune femme tout à fait charmante, toujours souriante, qui aimait danser et chanter. Je l'aimais bien, je voulais en faire la prochaine Grande Prêtresse, mais elle a disparu.

- As-tu eu connaissance de problèmes qu'elle aurait pu rencontré même anodin ?

- Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est qu'un de mes chevaliers lui tournait autour. Mais elle n'était pas intéressée par ces avances. Elle le rabrouait à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu lui faire de mal mais je vais quand même mener ma petite enquête. On en saura peut-être un peu plus.

- Merci, père. J'attendrais de tes nouvelles.

J'embrasse mon père sur la joue, puis je regagne le Sanctuaire, avec ces premiers éléments de réponses.

Les jumeaux sont fiers de présenter leur sœur aux chevaliers qu'ils croisent durant la traversée des 12 temples.

Ils s'arrêtent dans leur maison et font une visite guidée à Kaga. Comme elle a accepté de loger avec eux, le mieux est qu'elle se sente chez elle.

Kaga parait heureuse, elle découvre la façon de vivre de ses frères. Ils font tout pour qu'elle se sente bien. Et elle est bien.

Ils montent jusqu'au 13e temple, Athéna les attend sur le palier, ils l'ont prévenu de leur arrivée.

- Déesse, je suis heureux de vous présenter notre sœur, Kaga. Nous avons pu déterminer avec certitude qu'elle était bien notre sœur, mais nous avons rencontré un problème.

Athéna sourie à Kaga qui s'incline devant elle. Elle repense à sa discussion avec son père. Toutes les attitudes de Kaga démontrent qu'elle a suivi l'enseignement des prêtresses.

- Je suis ravie de te connaître, Kaga. Venez à l'intérieur, vous me parlerez de ce problème.

Ils suivent Athéna dans la grande salle où elle s'installe sur son trône. Elle montre des sièges aux jumeaux et à Kaga pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir.

- Racontez-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, je vous prie. Je vous parlerai de certaines choses après.

Saga raconte à Athéna tout ce qu'il s'est passé sans omettre le moindre détail. Ils parlent de la personne qui a imité Kaga et de comment ils ont procédé pour déterminer qui était vraie Kaga et la fausse. Saga a un soubresaut dans la voix au moment de reparler de la blessure qu'il avait infligée à sa sœur. Kaga le sentie et pose sa main sur son bras pour le réconforter et lui confirmer qu'elle lui pardonnait.

Quand il se tait à la fin de son explication, il s'aperçoit qu'Athéna est en train de réfléchir.

- Je viens d'avoir une discussion avec mon père. Il s'avère que Kaga a suivi l'enseignement des prêtresses mais que pour une raison qui lui est inconnue, elle a disparu du jour au lendemain, voilà 4 ans. Il a essayé de la retrouver mais n'arrivais pas à retrouver ses ondes. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible pour les 3 dernières années, vu qu'elle a perdu la mémoire, mais pas pour la 4ème année, c'est étrange. Mon père m'a aussi dit qu'à l'époque, un chevalier lui tournait autour mais qu'elle a toujours refusé ses avances. C'est peut-être ce chevalier que vous avez rencontré. Il mène son enquête et me tient au courant de ce qu'il trouve.

- Les pièces du puzzle commencent à s'assembler, fait Kanon.

- En effet. Maintenant que vous l'avez retrouvé, je la place sous ma protection et par conséquent sous la vôtre.

Les jumeaux lui font un grand sourire de reconnaissance mais elle dénote quelque chose.

- Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?

- Nous espérions que vous la preniez sous votre protection afin de vous demander l'autorisation pour qu'elle vienne habiter chez nous. Nous lui avons déjà posé la question mais nous voulions votre accord, fait Saga.

- Vous avez mon accord, mais toi, fait Athéna en regardant Kaga, es-tu d'accord ?

- Oui, Déesse. Je suis d'accord, en passant du temps avec eux, j'espère faire ressurgir des fragments de ma mémoire.

Athéna acquiesce et leur fait signe qu'ils peuvent se retirer.

Les jumeaux emmènent leur sœur visiter le reste du Sanctuaire. La plupart des chevaliers rencontrés furent étonnés d'apprendre que Saga et Kanon avaient une sœur. Milo, Camus, Mü et Shaka furent quant à eux ravi de savoir qu'elle était vraiment leur sœur, ils se sentirent un peu fier de l'avoir retrouvée.

Pour les remercier, les jumeaux décident d'organiser une petite fête dans leur temple. Ce que nos quatre comparses ne manquent sous aucun prétexte. Ils ont énormément de questions à leur poser mais ils savent aussi que Kaga n'a pas sa mémoire.

Ils font en sorte de ne pas trop évoquer le passé trouble des jumeaux, mais ils racontent des anecdotes sur leur entraînement mutuel, leur amitié et les guerres qu'ils ont fait ensemble.

Kaga écoute attentivement, espérant trouver dans leurs histoires des fragments de sa mémoire. Mais celle-ci ne semble pas vouloir se manifester.

L'ambiance est excellente. Camus demande d'un coup en s'adressant principalement aux jumeaux :

- J'ai une question qui me turlupine depuis que je sais que vous avez une sœur. D'où vient le prénom de Kaga ?

- C'est la première syllabe de mon prénom, répond Kanon, et la deuxième syllabe du prénom de Saga. Nos parents n'avaient pas d'idées quand elle est née. Alors ils ont fait au plus simple. Ils ont inversé car ils trouvaient que Sanon ou Gaka, même Saka, ça n'allait pas. Voilà le pourquoi du prénom de Kaga.

- On aurait pu s'en douter en même temps, fait Milo pour taquiner Camus.

- En effet, je m'en doutais, répond Camus avec son calme légendaire, mais il aurait pu y avoir une autre explication.

- Tu as bien fait de poser la question. En plus, ça permet à Kaga de savoir un peu plus de choses sur elle, fait Saga.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais pour tout te dire, mon frère, je me doutais que c'était la réponse. J'aurais presque pu la donner, finit-elle en se mettant à rire.

Tous les chevaliers présents se mettent à rire de bon cœur avec elle.

- Bon, il se fait tard, on va se rentrer.

- Bonne nuit, les amis, fait Saga.

KANON

Ca y est, ils sont partis, il ne reste plus que Saga, Kaga et moi.

- Tu dois être fatigué, ce fut une longue journée pour toi, fais-je à Kaga.

- En effet, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, mes frères, fait-elle en nous embrassant.

Avec Saga, nous avons décidé que je laisserai ma chambre à Kaga et on a mis un matelas dans la sienne.

Le temps de finir de ranger le salon, nous partons nous coucher une bonne demi-heure après Kaga, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans sa chambre. Elle dormait bien à première vue.

Soudain, dans le courant de la nuit, je suis réveillé par un léger bruit. Mes sens étant toujours en alerte, rien ne peux m'échapper.

Je sens une forme se blottir contre moi. Etant allongé sur le côté s'est facile de se caler dans mes bras. C'est ce que Kaga a fait.

Je me pose la question si elle n'a pas confondu mon lit avec celui de Saga, vu qu'elle dormait avec lui quant elle était petite. Mais cette pensée se dissipe lorsqu'elle me fait comprendre qu'elle voulait que je raffermisse ma prise sur elle. Je me rendors de suite, l'esprit tranquille.

Ce que nous ne savons pas, c'est que c'est le calme avant la tempête.

**J'espère que cette petite note de calme dans mon histoire ne vous déplaira pas. Je voulais mettre un peu en avant les émotions des retrouvailles.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews que j'ai reçu (AndromedaLeslie, ChriChri45 et tous les autres). Ca me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plait. Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long (n'est-ce pas ChriChri45) mais je ne promets pas. Le nombre de pages vient en fonction de mon inspiration. Bises.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 7**

…_avant la tempête_KANON

Quand je me réveille ce matin, je tiens toujours Kaga entre mes bras. Après tant d'années où je n'avais pu lui apporter de douceur, je ne peux m'empêcher de verser une larme. Soudain, je tourne la tête et je vois Saga qui nous observe avec une tendresse infinie dans le regard et un grand sourire. Il a du penser qu'un tableau comme ça ne se serait pas vu auparavant.

- Je suis heureux de voir qu'elle se sent bien avec toi, fait-il doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Tu le mérites. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, profites encore un peu de sa chaleur.

Il part de la chambre.

Il est vrai que sa chaleur est apaisante, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Saga aimait tant la prendre dans ses bras quand on était jeune. Si je le pouvais, je remonterai le temps pour lui donner tout l'amour que je peux.

Je ne rattraperais pas le temps perdu mais je vais faire en sorte de lui montrer que je peux être un frère aimant comme l'a été Saga et non pas le frère horrible que j'ai été.

Saga revient quelques minutes plus tard pour me prévenir que le petit déjeuner est prêt et repart.

Je passe ma main dans les cheveux de Kaga, je ne peux m'empêcher d'attraper une mèche de ses cheveux et de la sentir. Je frôle sa joue et y dépose un baiser. Elle se réveille doucement et se tourne vers moi, un sourire illuminant son visage.

- Bonjour mon frère, me dit-elle, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé cette nuit.

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Hier soir, j'ai ressenti l'envie de venir dormir avec vous cette nuit, comme si c'était un rituel que nous avions avant.

- Tu venais toujours dormir avec Saga quand tu étais petite.

- Jamais avec toi, me fait-elle un peu inquiète.

- Non, en fait…, commence-t-il. Autant te dire la vérité, reprend-il après une hésitation. Quand tu étais petite, je n'étais pas le Kanon que tu découvres actuellement. A chaque fois que tu venais me voir pour avoir un câlin ou me demander un minimum de tendresse, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te rabrouer. C'était plus fort que moi. Tu passais ton temps avec Saga, car ma présence devenait parfois tellement insupportable qu'on se disputait avec Saga.

- Je suis contente que tu veuilles bien me l'expliquer. Quand je suis venue, cette nuit, j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne savais pas comment tu devais réagir avec moi. Je comprends mieux. Sache que je te pardonne.

- Merci, ma petite sœur adorée. Allez debout, Saga a préparé le petit déjeuner.

Nous restons encore quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre et nous nous levons.

-

SAGA

Quand je me lève, je fais une découverte qui me fit sourire. Qui aurait pu imaginer voir un jour ce tableau ? Kanon dormait avec Kaga dans ses bras. 13 ans auparavant, cette scène n'aurait jamais existé.

Je le vois qui tourne la tête vers moi. Je lui souris et je le préviens que je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard pour le prévenir que c'était prêt. Je repars mais je laisse la porte entrouverte pour voir comment il réagit.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon frère pouvait faire preuve d'autant de tendresse envers notre sœur.

Elle finit par se réveiller et ils commencent à discuter ensemble. Kanon lui parle du passé, qu'il ne lui donnait pas de tendresse, qu'il était plutôt mauvais avec elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon frère aurait eu le courage d'affronter ses anciens démons en lui disant toute la vérité.

Je les vois se lever et je repars dans la cuisine pour les attendre. En ce qui me concerne, je sais que je vais devoir patienter encore un peu avant de l'affronter et d'affronter mes anciens démons. Je lui ferais trop de mal et je me pardonnerais encore moins mon passé.

Je les vois arriver. Kaga me prend dans ses bras et me fais un baiser sur la joue. Kanon nous regarde, l'air amusé. Il parait plus serein. Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Je suis heureux, on a l'impression d'être une famille unie.

Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner en discutant et en rigolant, puis nous emmenons Kaga assister à nos entraînements avec les autres chevaliers.

Ceux-ci sont ravis de nous voir arriver, Kaga au milieu de nous deux, nous tenant la main.

-

KAGA

Pourquoi j'ai eu cette envie de me blottir contre un de mes frères pour dormir, je ne sais pas. C'est comme si je savais que je faisais ça avant.

Je me sens bien dans les bras de Kanon, je suis en sécurité. Ce qui m'a surprise par contre, c'est le moment d'hésitation qu'il a eu envers moi. Mais il m'a serré contre lui et je me suis endormie.

C'est ce matin que j'ai eu mon explication sur son hésitation. Il m'expliqua qu'il n'a jamais fait preuve de tendresse envers moi auparavant, qu'il avait un fond mauvais à l'époque. Je n'ai pas posé de questions, je sais que ça me reviendra au fur et à mesure. Mais je sentais bien qu'un poids venait de tomber de ses épaules.

Nous avons rejoint Saga dans la cuisine, je le prends dans mes bras et je lui fais un baiser sur la joue. Nous prenons alors notre petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.

La journée commence bien. Ils m'emmènent à leur entraînement. Tous les chevaliers réunis me font un accueil chaleureux. Ils ne portent pas leurs armures puisqu'ils s'entraînent au corps à corps.

Je m'installe dans les gradins pour les observer, je me sens bien, sereine mais se fut de courte durée.

Ca fait une dizaine de minutes que les chevaliers se sont mis à l'entraînement. Pendant que certains sont dans l'arène, les autres restent avec moi pour discuter, mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'ils font en sorte de me protéger quand mes frères sont en combat.

Soudain, j'ai la mauvaise impression d'être observé. Je me retourne mais je ne vois personne. Un malaise en moi est en train de se créer. Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que les chevaliers autour de moi n'ont pas l'air de sentir cette présence intruse.

Mes frères ont fini de combattre ensemble. Ils me rejoignent. Kanon s'installe entre mes genoux et Saga me prend dans ses bras. Je me sens rassurée mais en même temps, ce malaise grandit de plus en plus.

- Qui a-t-il ? me demande Saga, légèrement inquiet.

Sans le vouloir, je ne sourie plus, me crispant légèrement. Lui qui me tient dans ses bras a senti mes muscles se contracter.

Je sens Kanon qui se tend d'un coup. Saga fait pareil dans la foulée.

- Je suppose que tu as senti la même chose que moi, fait Saga à Kanon.

- En effet, il y a quelqu'un qui nous observe.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe réellement.

- Kaga, nous allons te laisser avec les chevaliers Milo et Camus. Comme tu les connais déjà, ce sera plus facile. Ils te protègeront en cas de problème.

Les chevaliers acquiescent et les jumeaux se lèvent.

- Pourquoi, vous allez où ?

- Une présence rôde autour de nous. On va juste vérifier. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, dit Saga en me prenant dans ses bras, nous te confions aux meilleurs chevaliers et aussi amis.

- D'accord.

Certains chevaliers décident d'aller avec Saga et Kanon et les autres restants avec moi.

Mais mon malaise ne fais que s'accroître, le fait que mes frères soient partis m'inquiète un peu plus.

Camus me prend la main pour me rassurer mais à mon sourire un peu forcé, il comprend que je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir comme ça.

Tout d'un coup, nous entendons un bruit de bagarre. Je crispe ma main sur celle de Camus, qui me fait :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tes frères ne craignent rien. Ce sont les deux plus grands chevaliers que je connaisse, ils ne se laisseront pas faire. Viens, nous allons t'emmener dans un endroit plus sûr.

Il garde ma main dans la sienne pendant que nous nous levons tous. Les chevaliers se mettent autour de nous comme pour faire une boule de protection.

Alors que nous remontons les gradins pour rejoindre les temples, le bruit de bagarre se tait. Les chevaliers s'arrêtent.

- Tu vois, je pense que tes frères et les autres chevaliers ont fait déguerpir l'intrus, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

Mon malaise est encore bien présent pourtant, ce qui ne m'aide pas à me détendre.

Soudain, je sens Camus se contracter, sa main étant toujours dans la mienne. En tournant mon regard autour de moi, je vois tous les chevaliers se mettre en position d'attaque. Camus me lâche la main et me place derrière lui avant de se mettre en position d'attaque.

Je ne comprends rien de se qu'il se passe. J'ai tellement peur que je me mets à souhaiter que ma mémoire me revienne pour savoir comment va se dérouler la suite. Mes frères sont chevaliers mais je n'ai pas de souvenir de leurs armures et de la façon dont ils vont combattre.

Nous voyons mes frères arriver en courant mais ils n'ont pas le temps de nous rejoindre qu'une personne vient d'arriver entre nous.

Je pousse un cri de peur. Cette personne, cette personne est celle qui s'était fait passer pour moi la veille.

Il a l'air furieux. Il porte une armure étincelante. En reportant mon regard sur mes frères, je m'aperçois qu'eux aussi ont revêtu leurs armures, ainsi que tous les chevaliers qui les ont suivis.

Je me tiens toujours derrière Camus mais le froid d'un métal me fait comprendre qu'eux aussi avaient revêtu leurs armures. Ca semble complètement irréel.

Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

La personne qui se tient devant nous, se tourne vers mes frères avec un air mauvais.

- Vous vouliez savoir qui je suis. Et bien, je vais me présenter. Je suis Octave, chevalier de Zeus de l'Oracle. Si je suis ici, c'est pour venir chercher Kaga et la ramener avec moi.

Un frisson me parcoure le dos. Pourquoi en a-t-il après moi ?

**Et voilà, après le calme, la tempête. Pourquoi ce chevalier en a-t-il après Kaga ?**

**La suite se précisera dans le prochain chapitre.**


	8. Note de l'auteur

Je suis désolée de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant quelques temps. En effet, mon inspiration me fait un peu défaut en ce moment et je n'arrive pas à mettre en place le chapitre. Dès qu'il sera parfait pour moi, je le mettrais en ligne.

Désolé pour l'attente.

Kisu


	9. Chapter 8

**Je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardé à écrire la suite, mais la muse de l'inspiration m'a fait défaut. J'ai le plan d'écriture mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre en forme. De plus avec ma grossesse et mon déménagement, je n'avais pas eu le temps de remettre le nez dedans.**

**J'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 8**

_Combat_KAGA

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il en a après moi, et surtout qu'il est. Qu'ai-je fait ou dit dans le passé pour qu'il me veuille autant ?

Il dit être Octave, chevalier de Zeus de l'Oracle. Ce nom ne me dit rien par contre je connais Zeus. Le Dieu de l'Olympe. Du moins, je connais son nom. Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

En essayant de me rappeler de mon passé, je m'épuise et tombe lourdement au sol.

-

KANON

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je veux Kaga.

- Pourquoi ?

Mon ton devient de plus en plus agressif, et je sens que Saga est dans le même état que moi.

- Qui es-tu d'abord pour la protéger autant ? A part être son frère, bien entendu.

- Nous sommes ses frères comme tu le sais, mais nous sommes aussi les chevaliers d'or d'Athéna de la constellation des Gémeaux.

Il se met à rire.

- Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi alors.

Je serre le point, prêt à le frapper, lorsque je vois Kaga tomber, retenue de justesse par Aldébaran. Je fais en sorte de contrôler mes émotions pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Pour faire diversion pendant que les autres chevaliers puissent s'occuper de Kaga et la mettre en lieu sûr, je décide de porter une attaque. D'un signe lui permettant de comprendre mon intention, Aldébaran prend Kaga dans ses bras et la porte plus loin. Octave détourne son regard vers eux.

- Galaxian Explosion !!!

Je sens que je ne suis pas le seul à porter cette attaque, Saga m'accompagne.

Octave est expulsé dans l'arène où nous nous tenions quelques temps auparavant.

Laissant Kaga au bon soin d'Aldébaran, nous nous regroupons tous autour d'Octave. A 12 contre 1, il aurait du mal à s'en sortir vivant.

Pourtant quand il se relève, je sus stupéfait de le voir indemne, son armure n'avait pas une seule égratignure. Avec ma force cumulée à celle de Saga, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il se passe. Est-ce là la force des chevaliers de Zeus ?

- Est-ce là tout ce que vous savez faire ?

Il se met à ricaner d'une façon qui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Que veux-tu à notre sœur ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? Elle m'appartient tout simplement.

- Comment ça ? demande Saga.

Octave se met à rire.

- Si vous voulez le savoir, il faudra me battre, mais avec des attaques de chevaliers, pas de mauviettes.

Nous enrageons tous de plus en plus.

Nous lui portons nos attaques simultanément et à chaque fois il se relève. Même les Roses d'Aphrodite ne passent pas, comme s'il est protégé par un bouclier invisible.

-

KAGA

Je me réveille dans les bras d'Aldébaran. Il me fait un sourire et me demande si ça va. Je lui réponds que oui, mais aussi ce qu'il s'est passé. Il me dépose par terre et m'explique que j'ai perdu connaissance et qu'il m'a éloigné de champ de bataille pour me protéger. Je l'en remercie.

Je cherche mes frères et les autres chevaliers du regard, mais je ne les vois pas. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Aldébaran voit mon inquiétude et m'indique qu'ils sont dans l'arène.

Je me mets à courir vers eux, malgré les appels d'Aldébaran. Il est plus rapide que moi et me rattrape facilement, mais je vois quand même le combat qui se déroule dans l'arène.

- Je dois y aller ! m'écriais-je.

- Non, il ne faut pas, c'est trop dangereux pour toi, me fait-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Mais je dois aider mes frères.

Je pleure tout en me débattant pour lui échapper. J'entends le bruit des coups et le choc des attaques, et je ne peux rien faire.

J'arrête de pleurer, m'écarte d'Aldébaran et je regarde le combat qui se déroule sous mes yeux. J'observe les positions de combat de mes frères et des autres chevaliers, quand j'ai un flash.

Je me revoyais quelques années auparavant, 13 ans d'après mes frères, observant les entraînements de Saga, analysant chacun de ses mouvements, essayant parfois de les reproduire. Puis je m'éclipsais discrètement pour aller observer Kanon, qui s'entraînait plus loin.

La conversation que l'on avait eue le matin me revient en mémoire, et je comprends le sens de ses paroles. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux remplis de haine. Je comprenais mieux aussi la phrase qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps : « Je vis avec la bonté et la haine. » J'avais dû dire cette phrase un jour à quelqu'un. Il est vrai que le Kanon que je vois aujourd'hui a l'air plus serein et plus calme. Qu'est-il arrivé depuis 13 ans, depuis l'incident ?

Je commence à avoir mal à la tête. Je fais de tels efforts pour me rappeler que j'en ai des migraines.

- Ca ne va pas ? On ne doit pas rester ici. Je t'emmène dans le temple d'Athéna pour que tu y sois en sécurité, me dit Aldébaran.

Ce que je prends pour du temps dans mes souvenirs ne fait qu'une minute dans la réalité. Aldébaran essaye en vain de me détourner de ce qui se passe dans l'arène.

- Je veux rester.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, s'il t'arrive un malheur, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau face à tes frères en colère.

Mon regard est toujours fixé sur l'arène. Je me devais de rester.

Le chevalier Octave semble indemne de toutes les attaques qu'il reçoit, alors que les chevaliers d'or semblent s'épuiser. Octave rie d'un rire tellement machiavélique, qu'il me fait froid dans le dos. Une sensation de déjà vu me prend.

Soudain, je m'élance tellement vite, que je prends de court Aldébaran pour me rattraper. La position qu'Octave venait de prendre, lui qui est resté sur la défensive depuis le début, m'a fait un déclic. Je connais cette attaque et il faut que j'intervienne.

Comment je connais cette attaque, je ne le sais pas. Ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est très dangereuse pour celui qui la reçoit.

Octave continue de prendre sa position d'attaque et je comprends qu'il prend Saga pour cible.

Il lance son attaque mais c'est moi qui la pris de plein fouet, m'étant interposée avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

-

SAGA

Le combat est rude, aucune de nos attaques ne semble l'atteindre.

Soudain, il change de position, lui qui est sur la défensive depuis le début, il se met en position d'attaque. Je comprends que je suis dans sa ligne de mire.

Je me mets en position de défense.

- Amnesia !!!

Il lance son attaque, mais ce n'est pas moi qui me la reçue. Kaga vient de s'interposer entre son attaque et moi. Que fait-elle là ? Elle se reçue l'attaque de plein fouet et est projetée vers moi. La force de son attaque est telle que j'ai eue du mal à arrêter le vol de Kaga. Je la rattrape de justesse dans mes bras. Son visage reflète sa douleur, mais elle n'a pas encore perdu connaissance.

Kanon se met en défense devant moi, au cas où Octave va réattaquer. Je sens les autres chevaliers se mettre en position autour de nous.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demandai-je à Kaga.

- Il ne fallait pas que tu reçoives cette attaque. Elle est trop dangereuse, que ce soit pour toi ou pour les autres. Pardon.

Elle s'évanouit sous la violence de la douleur. Je sens la haine monter en moi comme avant. Je relève le regard vers le chevalier Octave. Pourtant ce que je vois me surprend, il ne fait plus aucun geste et son visage est marqué par la terreur et la culpabilité.

Il me regarde et d'un geste s'enfuit. Le temps que les autres chevaliers ne comprennent, il était déjà parti. Mais je sais qu'il reviendra, et j'attends ce moment avec impatience. Il a osé faire du mal à Kaga, il va en pâtir.

- Il faut l'emmener auprès d'Athéna, elle seule peut la soigner, fais-je à Kanon.

- Allons-y vite avant qu'il ne revienne, me répond-il.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il revienne de suite, du moins pas aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon intuition.

Je serre Kaga dans mes bras tout en courant vers le temple d'Athéna.

Pourquoi s'est-elle interposée ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Je ne veux pas la perdre, pas une deuxième fois, sinon j'en mourrai.

**Pourquoi faut-il que mes personnages souffrent ? C'est pour le bien de mon histoire.**

**Kaga va-t-elle s'en sortir. Sa mémoire continuera-t-elle de revenir ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Voilà, après pas mal de retard, je vous mets enfin la suite. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre en forme et avec mon petit bonhomme qui venait de naître, c'était encore moins évidents.**

**Merci à vous de me rester fidèle car j'ai encore reçue des reviews entre temps et ça m'a fais très plaisir.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 9**

_Blessures_

SAGA

On arrive avec Kanon au palais d'Athéna. Comme si elle avait pressenti un malheur, elle nous attend sur le palier de la grande salle. Elle nous fait signe de la suivre jusqu'à la chambre jouxtant la salle.

- Poses la sur le lit, me dit-elle.

J'allonge Kaga doucement sur le lit.

- Maintenant, calmez-vous. Elle va s'en sortir, je m'occupe d'elle.

- Merci, Déesse.

- Sortez maintenant, que je puisse la soigner.

Sur les ordres de la Déesse, nous sortons de la chambre. Kanon me regarde, on n'a pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre : on a peur pour elle. Alors qu'on vient juste de la retrouver, qu'on a envie de se reconstruire avec elle, elle se retrouve entre la vie et la mort. S'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de cet Octave. Je ne veux pas la perdre une seconde fois, je n'en réchapperai pas.

- Qui est cet homme, bon sang, et que veut-il à Kaga ? Elle est la seule qui peut nous donner les réponses, mais c'est le blanc dans son esprit.

Mes larmes se mettent à couler et je frappe la première colonne que je trouve sur mon passage.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, me fait Kanon. Calmes toi !

- Me calmer ? Tu veux rire !

Au moment où mon poing allait à nouveau frapper cette pauvre colonne, celui-ci se retrouve enserrer dans la main de Kanon qui m'attire à lui. Mon poing retombe comme inerte pendant que ma tête se posait sur son épaule.

- Elle ne mourra pas. Elle est forte et entre de bonnes mains, me fait Kanon doucement en me caressant les cheveux.

Jamais je n'aurai cru que Kanon puisse faire preuve d'autant de sang-froid et de tendresse. Pourtant je sais qu'il ressent exactement la même chose que moi.

- En effet, je ressens la même chose que toi, mais pas de la même façon, me fait-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Tu as toujours été le plus proche de Kaga, mais n'oublies pas, Athéna n'est pas n'importe qui.

- Merci Kanon.

- De rien, Frérot.

-

ATHENA

Saga m'apporta Kaga dans un état assez délicat. J'entreprends de la soigner du mieux possible, mais ce n'est pas les blessures physiques qui mettront le plus de temps à cicatriser. Bien que ce que je découvre en la déshabillant me laisse perplexe.

Pourquoi s'est-elle mise en travers de cette attaque ? Pour protéger Saga ? Même si je n'y étais pas, je sais quand même ce qu'il s'est passé et ça amène beaucoup de questions.

Après de longues minutes, je vois son visage se détendre et sa respiration devenir régulière : elle s'est endormie.

En sortant de la chambre, je vois les deux frères dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une image pareille est tout bonnement incroyable.

Je leur fais part de ma présence, doucement pour ne pas les effrayer. Ils se retournent vers moi. Ils ont les traits tirés et Saga a les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

- Elle est hors de danger, du moins physiquement, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de sa mémoire.

- Merci Déesse, merci infiniment. Peut-on la voir ?

- Oui, mais pour le moment, elle dort. Il faut qu'elle se repose. Je repasserai un peu plus tard.

Je les vois s'incliner devant moi et partir vers la chambre.

Je pars à mon tour, pour à la fois donner des nouvelles de Kaga aux autres chevaliers et donner mes ordres au cas où le chevalier reviendrait, bien que je pense qu'il ne tentera rien d'ici demain. Mais ça ne coûte rien de renforcer la sécurité du Sanctuaire.

-

KANON

Athéna nous donne des nouvelles satisfaisantes, du moins physiquement, car je sens qu'il y a autre chose, ainsi que l'autorisation de rester de Kaga.

Nous sommes fatigués mais rassurés. Nous entrons dans la chambre où Kaga est endormie. Nous nous positionnons chacun d'un côté du lit et lui attrapons chacun une main.

Saga se sent tellement coupable, j'ai l'impression de le revoir 13 ans auparavant lorsqu'il a involontairement blessé Kaga.

Athéna nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et nous fais signe qu'elle souhaiterait nous parler à l'écart, peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas que Kaga nous entende.

- Je sais que vous n'avez retrouvé Kaga qu'hier, nous dit-elle, mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

- On vous écoute et on essaiera de vous répondre.

- Je vais être directe alors. Avez-vous vu Kaga nue ou déshabillée depuis qu'elle est avec vous ?

- Pour ma part, non, répond Saga.

- Moi non plus, même si elle a dormi avec moi cette nuit. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ?

- Elle porte des marques de coups et des cicatrices sur tout le corps, mis à part la cicatrice dont vous m'avez parlé, ainsi que des traces de ligatures aux poignets et aux chevilles, traces qui ne sont pas récentes.

- Je vous avoue que je n'y ai pas fait attention, fais-je, surtout que…, mais bien sur, je m'exclame en me frappant le front, elle ne porte que des manches longues, sous cette chaleur et même pour dormir. C'est pour mieux les cacher.

- Je pense que ces marques ont un rapport avec son amnésie, avec cette personne, ce chevalier Octave, et le fait qu'elle ait disparu depuis 4 ans, mais qu'elle ne soit à Athènes que depuis 3 ans. Hélas, sans sa mémoire, elle ne pourra pas nous donner de réponses, il va falloir attendre.

- Je crois pourtant que je vais pouvoir répondre à toutes vos questions, du moins sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec le chevalier Octave, car le reste est encore flou.

D'un même mouvement, nous nous retournons vers la personne qui avait parlé. Kaga !

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Que lui est-il arrivé à la pauvre Kaga ? Pourquoi porte-t-elle des marques ?**

**La suite est écrite, il ne me reste plus qu'à la taper. Ca devrait arriver vite.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse encore du retard et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Les autres chapitres sont écrits et l'histoire est terminée, je n'ai plus qu'à finir de les taper afin de vous les mettre en ligne.**

**Chapitre 10**

_**Réponses**_

KAGA

Quand je me réveille, je comprends que l'on m'a soigné après l'attaque d'Octave.

Regardant autour de moi, je comprends que je ne suis pas chez mes frères. Ils m'ont peut-être emmené voir Athéna pour mes blessures.

Oh mon Dieu ! Si Athéna m'a soigné alors elle a vu mes bandages et surtout ce que je cachais en dessous.

J'entends des voix dans la chambre, mais peu proche du lit, je dirais au fond de la pièce. Je me lève prudemment et me dirige vers les voix.

- Elle porte des marques de coups et des cicatrices sur tout le corps, mis à part la cicatrice dont vous m'avez parlé, ainsi que des traces de ligatures aux poignets et aux chevilles, traces qui ne sont pas récentes.

- Je vous avoue que je n'y ai pas fait attention, fait Kanon, surtout que…, mais bien sur, s'exclame-t-il en se frappant le front, elle ne porte que des manches longues, sous cette chaleur et même pour dormir. C'est pour mieux les cacher.

- Je pense que ces marques ont un rapport avec son amnésie, avec cette personne, ce chevalier Octave, et le fait qu'elle ait disparu depuis 4 ans, mais qu'elle ne soit à Athènes que depuis 3 ans. Hélas, sans sa mémoire, elle ne pourra pas nous donner de réponses, il va falloir attendre.

- Je crois pourtant que je vais pouvoir répondre à toutes vos questions, du moins sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec le chevalier Octave, car le reste est encore flou.

Ils se retournent tous vers moi et Saga et Kanon accourent vers moi.

- Comment te sens-tu ? me demande Athéna.

- Mieux, merci.

- Et ta mémoire ? me demande Saga inquiet.

- Une partie m'est revenue, mais…

Je sens mes jambes chanceler, mais deux bras sont là pour me rattraper.

- Merci Kanon, fais-je.

- Il vaut mieux que tu te recouches avant de nous donner des réponses.

- D'accord.

Kanon passe alors un bras sous mes genoux et me porte vers le lit où il me dépose doucement. Je me cale au fond des oreillers afin d'être le mieux possible pour commencer mon douloureux récit.

- Je vais vous dire ce dont je me souviens. Si je me suis placée devant Saga, c'est parce que cette attaque m'a semblé familière et très dangereuse. Et elle l'est en effet, puisque c'est cette attaque que j'ai subi il y a 3 ans et qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire.

Mais je vais commencer par le début, du moins ce dont je me souviens, car ma mémoire est fragmentée sur certains points.

Ca commence, il y a 4 ans, lorsque j'étais la disciple de la Grande Prêtresse de Zeus. Ce chevalier, Octave, venait souvent au temple et me faisait des avances que je refusais. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il me pourchassait de ses assiduités, mais ce jour-là, il en a eu marre d'attendre et que je me refuse à lui, alors il a essayé de me violer.

Je fais une pause dans mon récit car je sens les larmes monter, je ne veux pas pleurer maintenant.

Je sens le regard effaré de mes frères suite à la fin de ma phrase. Saga a la mâchoire crispée et Kanon sert les poings tellement forts que les jointures en deviennent blanches. Je leur prends les mains pour les rassurer, mais je sais qu'au moment où j'aurais fini de leur raconter mon histoire, des envies de meurtres se feront sentir dans leurs cosmos.

- Je me suis débattue, fais-je en reprenant mon récit après avoir pris une grande respiration, ce qui a eu pour effet de les calmer du moins pour un temps. Il s'écarta de moi mais il se mit à rire. Son rire était démoniaque. J'ai eu peur de lui d'un coup, si peur que je ne vis pas la suite venir. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai sentis une violente douleur au niveau de la nuque et ce fut le trou noir.

Kanon me fait boire un peu d'eau et me reprend la main. Je le remercie d'un sourire. Je regarde aussi Saga qui me serre la main un peu plus fort pour m'encourager à raconter la suite. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils n'ont pas lâché mes mains depuis le début de mon récit et ça me rassure, je sais qu'ils me soutiennent. Je reprends donc mon récit.

- Quand je me réveillai, j'étais attachée aux chevilles et aux poignets. La pièce était froide, humide et sombre, comme une grotte.

**Flash Back**

- Tu es réveillé, à ce que je vois, me fait Octave avec un mauvais sourire.

- Où suis-je ?

- Là où personne ne te retrouvera, pas même Zeus.

- Comment ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il se met à rire, toujours avec ce rire démoniaque.

- Pourquoi ? Mais c'est très simple. Je te veux et je t'aurais. Prêtresse ou non, tu n'en ressortiras pas indemne d'ici. Je t'aime et je te déteste.

Il se passe quelques instants avant que je ne puisse avoir un début d'explication. Il me regarde d'un œil mauvais et reprend.

- En fait, Kaga, je te hais car tu as volé la place de ma sœur auprès de la Grande Prêtresse, mais en même temps, je suis fou de toi, et toi, tu oses me résister. Je ne supporte pas que l'on me résiste comme tu l'as fait, je suis un chevalier et pas n'importe lequel, un chevalier de Zeus. Je suis l'élite, rien que pour ça tu devrais m'aimer. Mais non, au lieu de cela, alors que je t'ai fait la cour gentiment, tu m'as rejeté. Alors maintenant, je peux me venger sans personne pour te protéger.

**Fin du Flash Back**

- Mon calvaire commença à ce moment-là. Certes, il ne me viola pas mais il commença à me battre, petit peu par petit peu, d'abord des gifles, puis des coups de fouets. Je pense qu'il attendait que je sois complètement à sa merci pour me violer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'avec toutes les disputes que j'avais eu avec Saga et Kanon, je m'étais forgé un sacré caractère et que j'étais devenue relativement résistante.

Je resserre un peu plus ma pression sur leurs mains, ils me font tous les deux un sourire triste auquel je réponds.

- Parfois je ne le voyais pas, je pense qu'il devait être en mission pour Zeus. Mais quelqu'un l'aidait, car j'ai toujours eu à manger. Cette personne portait un masque, mais elle ne me frappait pas. C'était mes moments de répit, car en plus, elle me détachait les mains pour manger, alors qu'Octave me nourrissait directement. J'ai même essayé de me suicider en me tranchant les veines mais à chaque fois, la personne arrivait à temps, elle devait me surveiller derrière la porte. Les coups qui en résultaient étaient encore plus fort.

Un jour pourtant, j'ai fait celle qui allait me trancher encore une fois les veines pour attirer la personne masquée dans la cellule. Je l'ai frappé fortement pour l'assommer, j'ai tranché les liens de mes chevilles et je me suis échappée. De penser à vous, mes frères, m'a aider à retrouver des forces. Je me disais que si j'en réchappais, j'irai vous rejoindre au Sanctuaire pour me protéger. Je vis alors où j'étais enfermé, dans une grotte profonde. Je me suis mise à courir vers la sortie, mais au bout se trouvait une falaise très haute, ce qui stoppa mon élan.

Un ricanement me fit alors me retourner. Octave se tenait là, cette grotte devait avoir plusieurs entrées et sorties, et je n'avais pas pris la bonne.

« - Alors, tu as réussi à t'échapper, moi qui allait être indulgent envers toi. Pour la peine, tu vas mourir. »

Il me lança cette attaque « Amnesia » qui me projeta par-dessus le vide. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai perdu la mémoire. Cette attaque est fulgurante puisqu'il a tout pouvoir après sur la personne qui la reçoit car elle ne se souvient de rien.

Quand je me réveillai la première fois, j'ai marché sur la plage complètement détruite physiquement, mais je sombrai dans l'inconscience une nouvelle fois. Quand je me réveillai la deuxième fois, j'étais chez Nikos, qui m'avait trouvé sur la plage. La suite vous la connaissez. Je ne sais par contre pas exactement combien de temps je suis restée enfermé.

Je m'enfonce encore un peu plus dans les oreillers, je sens la fatigue revenir à vitesse grand V. Raconter mon calvaire a été éprouvant, mais il fallait qu'ils sachent. Je ferme les yeux un instant, puis je regarde tour à tour mes frères et Athéna. Mon récit leur a causé un choc.

SAGA

Nous restons sans voix à la fin de son récit. Dès qu'elle a commencé à raconter, je savais que ce que l'on allait entendre serait dur mais à ce point-là, je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

Je regarde Kanon et sens qu'il est dans le même état que moi. La colère et le dégoût sont présents en nous. Comment a-t-on pu faire une chose pareille à notre sœur.

- Laissons-là se reposer, nous fait Athéna.

Je regarde Kaga et m'aperçois qu'elle s'est endormie. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, ça a dû être encore plus éprouvant pour elle que pour nous. Une partie de sa mémoire lui revient après 3 ans et elle nous l'a raconté d'un bloc.

Nous sortons de la chambre après que Kanon et moi l'ayons embrassé doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.

- Je comprends mieux la souffrance qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle, nous fait Athéna. Elle est très forte en tout cas. Une autre aurait perdu pied rapidement. D'avoir vécu avec vous lui a forgé un caractère très solide.

- C'est vrai, même si on n'est pas très fier de cela, fait Kanon.

- Ne dis pas ça, dis-je. On a fait des erreurs certes mais Athéna n'a pas tord. A notre contact, Kaga s'est drôlement endurcie et s'est forgée un sacré caractère. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire.

- Maintenant, que devons-nous faire ? demande Kanon à Athéna

- Dans un premier temps, vous restez avec Kaga. Après on avisera selon si ce chevalier décide de revenir ou non. J'ai fait renforcer la sécurité autour du Sanctuaire.

- Très bien, fais-je.

- Veillez bien sur elle, nous fait Athéna comme dernière recommandation avant de s'en aller.

Je regarde Kanon à nouveau et nous retournons auprès de Kaga.

- Saga, me fait Kanon, si ce chevalier se pointe à nouveau, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Quittes à en mourir, je ne le laisserais pas s'en prendre à Kaga à nouveau. Je vous en fais la promesse.

- Je suis comme toi, Kanon. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on la vengera.

Oui, on la vengera, quitte pour cela faire appel à mon double démoniaque. Nous ne laisserons plus personne s'en prendre à toi, Kaga. Nous te le promettons, sur nos armures de chevalier et au nom de la Déesse, cet acte ne restera pas impuni. Je sais en plus que les autres chevaliers nous soutiendront dans cette démarche.

Octave, tu vas mourir de notre main !

**J'espère que cette histoire continuera à ne pas vous décevoir. On commence à comprendre certaines choses mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Il y en aura 15 en tout, ils sont tous écrits, pas tous taper, mais vous les aurez tous un moment où à un autre.**

**J'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps de taper et de poster depuis quelques mois, mais j'ai déménagé (nous sommes rentrés de Tahiti, pour aller dans le Sud, près de Toulon), il a fallu donc se réaménager et j'ai repris le travail, et je ne finis pas toujours de bonheur. Je vais essayer de tous vous les fournir dans des temps plus correct.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, je vous dis bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11**

_**Nuit étrange**_

La nuit est tombée sur le Sanctuaire. Dans une chambre, deux hommes veillent sur une 3ème personne. Ils ont les traits tirés et sont fatigués aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

- Allez dormir ! leur fait alors une voix.

Ils tournent la tête vers cette voix : Milo. Il est accompagné par Camus.

- Allez dormir un peu, on va veiller sur elle à tour de rôle. Camus et moi commençons la première partie de la nuit, puis Shaka et Mü nous remplacerons.

- Athéna vous a fait préparer des lits dans la pièce d'à-côté, rajouta Camus. Et allez manger aussi, on dirait des zombis. On vous réveillera s'il y a le moindre problème.

- On ne peut pas la laisser, fait Kanon.

- C'est un ordre, Kanon ! Allez ouste tous les deux !

- Merci les gars, dit Saga en se levant. Viens Kanon.

- Je sais que c'est dur de la quitter, fait Milo, mais Athéna a préféré la solution de la faire veiller par plusieurs d'entre nous, au cas où il reviendrait. Elle vous veut avec toutes vos capacités. Surtout que vous êtes là depuis ce matin et que vous n'avez toujours pas manger, ni pris de repos. Allez ouste, dehors ! Elle est en sécurité avec nous.

Saga et Kanon sortent de la chambre. Camus et Milo prennent leurs places auprès de Kaga.

- Pauvre Kaga, elle n'a pas le temps de profiter de ses frères qu'elle a des ennuis, fait Milo un peu dépité.

- J'espère qu'elle pourra vivre normalement une fois ce cauchemar terminé.

- Vivre normalement n'est pas évident avec des frères chevaliers. Mais d'après Athéna, elle a retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire. Je t'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Vu l'état de Saga et Kanon, j'en conclus que c'est grave.

- Je pense qu'elle nous le dira quand elle s'en sentira prête.

Milo caresse doucement les cheveux de Kaga et lui prend la main. Camus tient déjà l'autre main de Kaga mais jette un regard attendri sur Milo. Celui-ci croise son regard et lui fait un sourire triste.

- J'étais content pour eux de leur retrouvaille, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tout va être à recommencer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont suffisamment forts pour se relever après cette histoire.

Camus attrape la main restante de Milo et lui caresse la paume doucement.

- Pour changer de sujet, je crois que Shaka et Mü ont un faible pour les jumeaux, dit doucement Milo.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je l'ai senti un court moment dans leur cosmos quand Athéna nous a donné des nouvelles de Kaga et qu'elle a dit que les jumeaux restaient avec elle.

- Ils formeraient de beaux couples. Ils ont droit au bonheur eux aussi.

- Je sais que Saga a encore du mal avec son passé. Arrivera-t-il à faire une croix dessus ?

- Je pense qu'il ne l'oubliera pas mais qu'il se pardonnera à lui-même. Il y arrivera au moment où il parlera avec Kaga.

- Sais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Non, mais c'est la sensation qu'il donne. Il y a quelque chose dans son passé qu'il doit se faire pardonner par Kaga.

Ils continuent à discuter tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent Kaga s'agiter dans son sommeil. Des bribes de mots arrivent : des « Saga », « Kanon » et des « Pourquoi ».

Milo et Camus raffermissent leurs pressions sur les mains de Kaga pour la rassurer et Milo recommence à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle s'apaise doucement. La nuit continue son cycle plus sereinement. Deux cosmos se font sentir comme pour annoncer leur arrivée.

- Voilà Shaka et Mü, dit Camus.

La porte s'ouvre et se referme doucement.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demande Mü.

- Elle a le sommeil un peu agité mais elle ne s'est pas réveillée, répond Camus.

- Avez-vous vu Saga et Kanon ? demande Milo.

- On vient d'aller les voir, ils sont eux aussi très agité dans leur sommeil, mais ils dorment. Ils auront pu se reposer un peu au moins, répond Shaka. La journée a été dure pour eux.

- Allez vous coucher, on prend la relève, fait Mü. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, font Camus et Milo en partant.

Shaka et Mü s'installent auprès de Kaga. Ils discutent tranquillement mais le répit est de courte durée.

Kaga s'agite de plus en plus dans son sommeil. Elle se met à bouger dans tous les sens.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Saga, Kanon ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Chut, calmes toi ! essaye de la rassurer Mü en passant la main dans les cheveux de Kaga.

- Non, arrêtez, ne faites pas ça. Non, il ne faut pas, non !

Elle continue de s'agiter tout en lançant des phrases incohérentes pour Shaka et Mü. Elle continue à divaguer pendant encore 2 bonnes heures, quand soudain :

- Non ! Arrête de me frapper, Octave ! Arrête !

- Quoi ? font les deux chevaliers en même temps.

- Elle fait un cauchemar avec ce chevalier, c'est horrible pour elle car ça a l'air grave, dit Mü. Il va falloir qu'on en parle avec Athéna. Elle doit savoir pourquoi, vu que Kaga a retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à Athéna de nous en parler, fait Shaka, mais plutôt à Kaga, si elle le souhaite.

- Non, ça suffit ! Je ne serais jamais à toi, tues moi plutôt ! Non !

Kaga se réveille en hurlant. Shaka pose sa main sur son front, mais prise de panique, elle recule en refermant les yeux.

- Doucement Kaga, c'est moi Shaka.

- Sha…Shaka, émerge-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Chut, doucement, fais Mü en la rallongeant. Calmes toi. Tu as fait un cauchemar.

- Où sont Saga et Kanon ? demande Kaga.

- Ils sont dans la pièce d'à-côté. Athéna les a obligé à aller dormir. Ils t'ont veillé toute la journée. Milo et Camus t'ont veillé la première partie de la nuit et nous les avons relayé.

- Mon cauchemar a duré longtemps ?

- D'après Milo et Camus, tu étais déjà agité mais tu t'es agité encore plus, il y a un peu plus de 2 heures maintenant, expliqua Shaka en caressant les cheveux de Kaga.

Shaka s'est installé à côté de Kaga et la berce comme un enfant.

- Tu veux nous en parler ? demande Mü.

- J'ai revu des images de mon passé. J'ai …

Kaga se met à sangloter. Shaka la positionne dans ses bras de façon à ce qu'elle pleure sur son torse, un peu comme une maman ferait avec son enfant.

Elle se redresse un peu mais reste dans les bras de Shaka.

- J'ai vu des images de Saga sous son côté démoniaque et Kanon au Sanctuaire sous-marin.

- Comment ? font Shaka et Mü en même temps.

- Comment sais-tu ça Kaga ? Si tu veux nous en parler bien sûr.

- Je le sais car je suis venu au Sanctuaire dans les débuts de mon enseignement chez Zeus. Je ne voyais pas mes frères au temple des Gémeaux et ça m'a intrigué car j'avais su que Saga venait d'obtenir son armure d'or. Puis un jour, j'ai entre aperçu Arlès et là j'ai compris que c'était Saga. J'ai reconnu son odeur. Il camouflait son cosmos, mais je savais que c'était lui. Je ne suis jamais revenu au Sanctuaire depuis ce jour, jusqu'à dernièrement.

Pour Kanon, c'est par le fait que Zeus m'a envoyé au Sanctuaire sous-marin pour voir l'âme de Poséidon. J'ai croisé Dragon des mers et j'ai reconnu le cosmos de Kanon. Je sais qu'il m'a vu mais il n'a rien fait ni rien dit. Je n'y suis allé que cette fois-ci.

Je me suis toujours posé la question de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre la dispute et mon réveil chez Zeus et surtout comment mes frères en sont arrivés là.

Quand à Octave, je préfèrerais vous en parler plus tard, car là je me sens très fatigués. Mais j'aimerai que ce que je viens de vous dire reste entre nous, s'il vous plait.

- Tu nous as confié un lourd secret, ne t'inquiètes pas alors, il sera bien gardé avec nous, fait Mü.

- Merci à tous les deux.

- Rendors-toi maintenant, nous veillons sur ton sommeil, fait Shaka en intensifiant légèrement sa cosmo-énergie pour apaiser Kaga.

Kaga s'endort du sommeil du plus juste dans les bras de Shaka.

Au petit matin, Kanon et Saga entrent dans la chambre et découvrent un spectacle touchant. Kaga est dans les bras de Shaka et Mü s'est endormi au bord du lit en tenant la main de Kaga. Shaka ouvre les yeux en sentant la présence des deux frères.

- Bonjour, fait-il.

- Bonjour Shaka, répondent les jumeaux.

- Vous avez l'air plus reposé qu'hier.

- La nuit fut un peu agitée mais on a pu dormir un peu.

- Comment se fait-il que Kaga soit dans tes bras ? demande Saga.

- Elle a fait un cauchemar alors je l'ai bercé et enveloppé de mon cosmos pour qu'elle dorme d'un sommeil plus serein.

Mü s'éveille au même moment et salue les jumeaux.

- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait.

- De rien, ça nous a fait plaisir de vous aider.

- Savez-vous de quoi elle a rêvé ? demande Kanon.

- En partie, répond Mü. Elle a rêvé d'Octave mais elle n'a pas voulu nous en parler sur le coup. Elle veut le fait plus tard.

- Ah bon ! s'étonne Saga.

- Et l'autre partie ?

- Désolé, mais elle vous en parlera elle-même car elle nous a demandé de garder le secret, fait Shaka.

- Nous comprenons. Merci encore d'avoir veillé sur elle.

La respiration de Kaga se met à changer, signe qu'elle va se réveiller. Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrent doucement.

- Bonjour, fait-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Bien dormi ? demande Shaka.

- Oui, merci beaucoup. Bonjour mes frères. Avez-vous pu dormir un peu ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, on est résistant.

- Bonjour !

Saga et Kanon se retournent, Camus et Milo se trouvent à la porte.

- Bonjour, et merci pour hier.

- De rien, ce fut un plaisir, fait Milo.

- Comment te sens-tu ce matin, Kaga, demande Camus.

- Mieux, merci.

- Je vous propose de prendre le petit déjeuner, fait Milo en sortant un panier de son dos. Athéna a accepté qu'on déjeune tous ensemble dans la chambre de Kaga. Elle ne veut pas que tu te lèves avant qu'elle ne t'a ausculté.

- Super, mais je voudrais quand même aller aux toilettes, fait Kaga en éclatant de rire.

- Bien sûr, vas-y, fait Saga riant à son tour, vite rejoint par les autres.

Kaga s'éclipse et Milo prépare le petit déjeuner.

- A-t-elle pu se reposer ? demande Milo.

- Oui, mais après votre départ, elle a fait un cauchemar. J'ai utilisé mon cosmos pour la faire dormir, fait Shaka.

- Elle a l'air mieux, ça fait plaisir, dit Camus.

Kaga revient et se réinstalle dans le lit entourée de ses frères et ses amis. Ils déjeunent dans la bonne humeur en attendant l'arrivée d'Athéna.

**Petit chapitre simple, mais qui lance bien le suivant. D'ailleurs, le chapitre 12 est tapé et en cours de relecture, le 13 est en cours d'être tapé.**

**Alors, toujours inspiré par mon histoire !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Voici le chapitre 12, relu et corrigé.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 12**

_**Une famille**_

KAGA

Après cette étrange nuit, c'est dans une bonne ambiance que je me réveille. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Shaka de m'avoir fait dormir.

D'ailleurs, d'avoir discuté avec lui et Mü après mon cauchemar, m'a fait comprendre qu'il restait des zones d'ombres dans mon passé et que je devais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec mes frères.

De plus, j'ai décidé de parler à tous les chevaliers de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Octave afin d'éviter de nouvelles mauvaises surprises. J'en ferai part à Athéna quand elle viendra pour m'ausculter.

Pour le moment, je déjeune avec mes frères, Shaka, Mü, Camus et Milo. C'est bizarre, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Shaka et Mü ont des attirances vers mes frères. Leurs coups d'œil sont discrets mais je les ai vus. Quand à savoir qui aime qui, ce ne sera pas évident à deviner. Mais ils ont tous droit au bonheur. Dès que tout ça sera fini, je mettrais mon grain de sel dedans. Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Athéna entre alors dans la chambre et tout le monde se lève et s'incline respectueusement, sauf moi, car Milo me l'a formellement interdit tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas envie de me frotter à ses piqures.

- Bonjour à vous, fait Athéna. Rasseyez-vous et continuer votre déjeuner. Comment vas-tu, Kaga ?

- Mieux, Déesse. La nuit a été mouvementée mais j'ai dormi.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, mais Shaka et Mü m'ont rassuré et j'ai dormi.

- Bien. Merci à vous quatre d'avoir veillé sur elle. Quand à vous deux, fait-elle en regardant Saga et Kanon, vous avez une meilleure mine.

- Merci Déesse, font mes frères en même temps.

J'éclate de rire à ce moment-là et tout le monde me regarde. Je reprends mon calme rapidement.

- Désolé, mais de les entendre parler d'une même voix me rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas jumeaux pour rien. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs. Je les embêtais souvent en même temps pour qu'ils répondent ensemble.

- Il faudra que tu nous racontes ça, un de ces jours, me dit Milo en souriant.

- Peut-être, fais-je en ne montrant rien de ma tristesse.

Mais je ne pensais pas qu'on me devancerait pour la suite.

- Ce que Kaga ne dit pas, c'est qu'après, ses bêtises ne finissaient pas toujours bien, fait Kanon en baissant les yeux.

- Ka…, fais-je en reprenant le surnom, du moins le diminutif que j'utilisais plus jeune. Arrêtes de te faire du mal, s'il te plaît.

- Désolé, petite sœur. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu mon diminutif.

- Elle vous appelait Sa et Ka, si je comprends bien, fait Mü.

- Oui, ce sont les premières syllabes qu'elle a su dire, explique Saga. Et c'est resté, mais elle ne nous appelait ainsi qu'à la maison, jamais en dehors.

- C'est mignon, je trouve, dit Milo.

- Tu veux que je t'appelle Mi ou Mimi ? fais-je pour rigoler.

- Aucun des deux, merci bien, me répond-il en riant.

Les autres suivent le rire de Milo et je me joins à eux de bon cœur. Ça fait chaud au cœur. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans une bulle de bonheur, comme si tout ce qui m'arrive n'avait jamais exister. C'est agréable comme sensation, j'aurais aimé que ça dure plus longtemps.

- Bien, Chevaliers, je vous demande de sortir que je puisse ausculter Kaga, nous dit Athéna.

- Très bien, nous sortons, fait Saga. On se voit après, rajoute-t-il en m'embrassant.

- A tout à l'heure, me dit Kanon en m'embrassant à son tour.

- A plus tard, Kaga, me font les autres.

Je me retrouve seule avec Athéna. Elle m'ausculte puis s'assoit à côté de moi.

- J'aimerais savoir de quoi tu as rêvé cette nuit.

Je redoutais cette question mais je vais être franche avec elle.

- J'ai vu des souvenirs de mon passé. Shaka et Mü sont au courant car je leur en ai parlé mais je leur ai demandé de garder le secret. Ils n'en parleront pas à Saga et Kanon. Je leur ai expliqué que je savais que mes frères avaient fait des choses horribles dans le passé, car j'avais découvert leur secret. Mais je veux avoir une discussion avec eux.

- Je comprends. Ça leur permettra de se pardonner et de se reconstruire correctement. Je te laisse gérer ça.

- J'ai, par contre, une requête à vous soumettre.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aimerai que vous convoquiez les chevaliers d'or afin que je leur raconte ce qu'il s'est passé avec Octave.

- Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?

- Oui, car ils ont tous pris ma défense et que je sais qu'il sera plus facile de contrecarrer les plans d'Octave ainsi.

- Je suis d'accord avec ton raisonnement et j'accède à ta requête. Vas te doucher, je te fais apporter des vêtements et après nous irons dans la grande salle où tous les chevaliers d'or seront regroupés.

- Merci Déesse.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Ça fait un bien fou de prendre une douche. Athéna me refait quelques bandages et je m'habille d'une robe blanche avec des liserés bleus dans le même style qu'Athéna. Je la remercie pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

- De rien, me fait-elle. Viens, tous les chevaliers sont là.

Nous allons dans la grande salle. Je les vois tous s'incliner devant Athéna. Quand on a pas l'habitude, de voir tous ces chevaliers en armure est assez impressionnant mais malgré mon enseignement, j'ai pourtant un moment d'hésitation. Je découvre toutes les armures, n'en ayant aperçu qu'une partie la dernière fois. Même Shion est impressionnant en tenue de Pope.

Athéna sent mon hésitation et me fait signe d'approcher près d'elle. Je me place à ses côtés et regarde les chevaliers, je vois mes frères qui m'encouragent du regard.

- Chevaliers, si je vous ai convoqué, c'est pour vous parler d'une chose grave et peu évidente à dire. Kaga, sœur des chevaliers des Gémeaux, a, comme vous le savez, eu des ennuis avec le chevalier de Zeus, Octave. Sa mémoire est en partie revenue et elle a souhaité vous expliquer pourquoi elle est harcelée par cet homme. Je te laisse la parole, conclut-elle en me regardant.

Je regarde Athéna, Shion et enfin les chevaliers d'or. Je vois dans leur regard quelque chose de rassurant. Je prends une grande inspiration et commence mon récit.

A la fin de mon monologue, je m'aperçois que la stupeur marque plusieurs visages. Je vois que Mü et Shaka sont écœurés, Milo serre les poings et Camus ne montrent pas vraiment d'émotions sur son visage, mais le dégoût est dans son regard.

D'un coup, c'est comme si un lourd poids me tombait des épaules et je sens mes jambes fléchir. Shion qui se trouve à côté de moi me rattrape.

- Tu es encore faible et ton récit t'a épuisé.

- Ça va aller, merci Grand Pope.

- De rien, et appelles moi Shion.

- Maintenant, fait Athéna, que vous connaissez tous l'histoire de Kaga, je compte sur vous pour la protéger.

- Comptez sur nous, font tous les chevaliers ensemble.

Je vois les chevaliers s'incliner et Athéna part. Saga et Kanon viennent vers moi.

- Je te laisse au bon soin de tes frères. Tu as été très courageuse de faire ça, me dit Shion, je suis fier de toi. Même si je t'avoue que j'ai été choqué de ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter maintenant, tu es chez toi et tu as 13 chevaliers plus moi pour te protéger ainsi que la Déesse Athéna.

Il me lâche et me confie à mes frères. Je trouve ça rassurant d'avoir tous ces chevaliers autour de moi, c'est comme si j'avais une grande famille en plus de mes frères.

Chacun des chevaliers viennent me voir pour me donner leur avis et me réconforter, ou me soutenir. J'ai même droit à une superbe rose de la part d'Aphrodite.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as préféré ne pas nous en parler cette nuit, me dit Shaka. Tu as eu du courage de nous raconter cette histoire.

- On est de tout cœur avec toi, me dit Camus.

Je les remercie. Ça fait chaud au cœur de me savoir entourée. J'aimerai que cette fraternité dure mais je me doute qu'Octave ne me laissera pas tranquille très longtemps, en espérant que ce ne soit pas de sitôt. Ce que je doute encore plus.

Mais maintenant, tu peux venir Octave, je suis plus forte et je suis soutenue par l'élite des chevaliers d'Athéna et par la Déesse elle-même, ce qui n'est pas rien.

**Le chapitre 13 est en cours de frappe, j'espère vous le mettre en ligne rapidement.**

**Alors, toujours inspiré par mon histoire !**


	14. Chapter 13

**Je me répète souvent dans mes premières parties, mais malgré ce temps d'absence, que j'ai pris pour ma grossesse de mon deuxième puis pour profiter à fond de lui, j'ai fait une relecture de mes derniers chapitres et je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous en proposer 2 pour ce soir, le 13 et le 14.**

**Alors bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 13**

_**Discussion entre frères et sœur**_

KAGA

Après avoir fait mon récit à tous les chevaliers, nous retournons au temple des Gémeaux, mon état de santé étant correct d'après Athéna, bien que je doive aller la voir pour refaire mes bandages et vérifier que tout va bien.

Nous nous installons avec Kanon dans le canapé pendant que Saga prépare du thé. On ne parle pas mais je sens que dans leur cosmos, ça bout.

C'est bizarre mais je me rends seulement compte que je perçois leur cosmos. En même temps, avec des frères chevaliers, il n'est pas étonnant que je possède moi-même du cosmos. Je ne l'ai jamais entraîné, c'est tout.

Saga revient et nous sert une tasse de thé.

- Veux-tu te reposer un peu ? me demande-t-il. Après cette épreuve, tu dois être épuisée.

- Merci, mais ça va. Je me sens bien.

Je bois un peu de mon thé et me lève pour me diriger vers l'entrée du temple, où l'on a une belle vue sur le bas du Sanctuaire. J'ai toujours aimé cette vue, elle m'a toujours apaisée.

Je sens leurs regards inquiets dans mon dos et aux soupirs que j'entends qu'ils se doutent de ce que je vais dire.

- J'aimerai que l'on ait une discussion sérieuse tous les trois, fais-je en me retournant vers eux. C'est important pour moi.

Nouveaux soupirs et une tasse qui vole en éclat, celle de Saga. Etant dos à eux, je n'avais pu voir que ses mains s'étaient crispées sur cette pauvre tasse. J'accours vers lui pour voir s'il ne s'est pas brûlé et coupé.

- Ca va, Kaga, me dit-il, je ne me suis pas brûlé, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me doutais que tu voudrais en parler, mais pas de sitôt.

- Je suis désolée Saga, mais cette zone d'ombre me perturbe suite à ce que j'ai revécu cette nuit.

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Nous savons que tu t'es souvenu de certaines choses cette nuit. Non, rassures-toi, me fait-il en voyant l'inquiétude sur mon visage, Shaka et Mü n'ont rien dit. Je me doute seulement et j'appréhende, nais nous te devons la vérité, toute la vérité.

SAGA

Je prends Kaga dans mes bras, puis je l'installe dans le canapé. Sachant que nos révélations seront lourdes, Kanon se met à côté de moi.

Je commence à lui raconter comment après notre dispute avec Kanon et après que je l'ai blessé à l'épaule, j'ai senti un changement se produire en moi, comme si quelque chose se brisait à l'intérieur. Je lui raconte que le jour de sa disparition, je me suis à nouveau disputé avec Kanon, mais que cette fois, je l'enfermai au Cap Sounion et que je laissai mon côté démoniaque prendre le dessus.

Je ne souhaite pas voir son visage alors je ferme les yeux car le plus dur reste à venir.

Je continue mon récit en parlant de l'assassinat de Shion, de la tentative d'assassinat sur la Déesse Athéna et de la mort d'Aioros en tentant de la sauver.

Je lui avouai tout ce que j'avais fait depuis sa disparition jusqu'à ma mort durant la guerre du Sanctuaire par la Déesse elle-même, bien que ce soit moi qui me soit précipiter sur son sceptre.

Je craque d'un coup et ce fut comme si un poids commençait à tomber de mes épaules, mais ce n'était pas fini.

Kanon me presse l'épaule et commence à raconter à son tour, comment il a libéré l'âme de Poséidon et comment il l'a utilisé.

Nous finissons notre histoire par la guerre sainte, celle contre Hadès. De ma réapparition en tant que spectre jusqu'à notre résurrection, tout en racontant notre confrontation à Kanon et à moi. Kanon lui parla même de sa rédemption auprès d'Athéna et de sa confrontation avec Milo qui fit de lui le chevalier des Gémeaux au même titre que moi.

Le poids de mes épaules tomba encore un peu mais pas complètement. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réaction de Kaga. Je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux de notre récit, les larmes continuent de couler sur mon visage, et je sens qu'elles coulent aussi sur le visage de Kanon, qui a toujours sa main sur mon épaule.

KAGA

Mes frères m'ont raconté en détails leur vie durant ces 13 dernières années. Leurs larmes me touchent en plein cœur.

- Je ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire, mais je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

En effet, durant mon apprentissage chez les prêtresses, on m'a envoyé une fois au Sanctuaire, où j'ai rencontré Arlès. J'ai compris que c'était toi, Saga, pas à ton cosmos mais à ton odeur. Mais j'avais aussi un doute car je sentais que tu n'étais pas complètement toi. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ni comment.

Je ne comprenais pas non plus le pourquoi du comment quand j'ai vu Kanon au Santuaire sous-marin dans l'armure du Dragon des mers, devant voir l'âme de Poséidon.

Je vois Kanon, qui avait les yeux baissés, les relever d'un coup, avec un regard peu surpris. Saga rouvrit les yeux.

- Tu m'avais donc bien vu quand je suis venu. J'ai reconnu ton cosmos.

- En effet, et de te voir en prêtresse m'a étonné sur le coup, me dit Kanon.

- Je n'étais pas au courant de ça, fait Saga à Kanon, tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

- Non, c'est vrai et je m'en excuse. Mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et avec nos retrouvailles après toutes ces années, je n'y avais pas repensé. En même temps, la fois, qui est d'ailleurs la seule fois, je suis resté tellement stupéfait de la revoir que je n'ai pas bougé.

Pardonnez-moi tous les deux pour ce que je vous ai fait vivre durant ces années, nous fait-il en se remettant à pleurer.

Je me jette dans les bras de Kanon et je prends Saga dans mes bras. Nous cajolant mutuellement, je leur dis :

- Je vous pardonne à tous les deux, on fait tous des erreurs, et la vie n'a pas été facile pour nous. Mais je vous aime tel que vous êtes, avec vos qualités et vos défauts, je vous aime très fort tous les deux.

- Nous t'aimons très fort aussi, me disent-ils.

D'un coup, je sens les épaules de Saga s'affaisser. Un poids venait de tomber et un poids énorme.

KAGA

Depuis 13 ans, je n'ai fais que des erreurs. Certes, je me suis repenti auprès d'Athéna, auprès de mes frères d'armes et de mon frère, mais le pardon de Kaga vient de faire tomber les derniers liens qui retenaient ce poids que j'avais sur les épaules et dans le cœur.

Je sais que Kanon est plus léger aussi avec ce pardon.

En pleurs et dans les bras des uns des autres, nous ressoudons nos liens et redevenons une famille unie avec une seule différence, c'est qu'il n'y a plus de haine entre Kanon et moi, donc il n'y aura plus de marques et de blessures sur le corps de Kaga.

Nos âmes et nos cœurs sont plus légers et plus sereins. On a plus qu'à en finir avec Octave et nous goûterons enfin au bonheur qui nous a tant manqué.

Une question reste cependant en suspens dans mon esprit : comment Kaga a-t-elle pu atterrir chez Zeus et pourquoi ne s'en souvient-elle pas ?

Aurons-nous la réponse un jour ou restera-t-elle en suspens toute notre vie ? C'est surtout pour elle qu'il est important d'avoir la réponse.

Je la regarde, elle est toujours dans les bras de Kanon et elle s'est endormie. Il y a eu beaucoup de réponses à ses interrogations et aux nôtres et beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui. Elle a besoin de repos, en plus elle n'a pas encore guéri de ses blessures physiques.

Nous nous regardons avec Kanon, il la garde dans ses bras en attendant son réveil. Nous avons les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien, puis notre petite marmotte ouvre les yeux, elle me paraît beaucoup plus détendue. J'en profite pour aller refaire du thé.

Vivement que tout s'arrange avec ce chevalier de malheur, ses yeux ont encore de la tristesse en eux et je ne supporte pas ça.

**La suite tout de suite, en espérant que ça plaise toujours autant.**


	15. Chapter 14

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 14**

_**Quand le repas tourne au désastre**_

ATHENA

Je sens les cosmos de Saga et Kanon qui s'agitent puis qui s'apaisent. Ils ont été pardonnés et se sont pardonnés. Enfin, il était temps, je ne verrais plus cette douleur dans leurs regards.

Même si une menace plane, je pense qu'un bon repas tous réunis ne pourra nous faire que du bien et détendre tout le monde.

- « Chevaliers, le repas de ce soir aura lieu au 13e temple. »

Comme c'est pratique la télépathie !

SAGA

Nous recevons le message télépathique d'Athéna, elle a dû sentir les changements dans notre cosmos, ils sont plus calme.

Je pense que ce dîner sera agréable, d'autant plus que tout le monde apprécie Kaga. J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres désagréments.

Alors vu qu'il reste du temps devant nous avant ce repas :

Kaga, Kanon, voulez-vous aller vous baigner ?

Oui, c'est une bonne idée, allons mettre nos maillots de bain, me fait Kaga.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde est prêt, on se téléporte sur la plage. Il ne fait pas trop chaud, l'eau est bonne, on s'amuse comme des petits fous.

La menace est toujours présente mais les rires de Kaga et Kanon atténuent mon stress.

A l'heure du repas, les chevaliers et Kaga sont réunis autour de la table avec Shion et Athéna. L'ambiance est bonne et détendue. Tout le monde est ravi que les jumeaux soient pardonnés et se soient pardonnés à eux-mêmes. De plus, après leur journée à la plage, leurs traits sont plus détendus et leurs cosmos plus serein.

- Kaga, racontes-nous comment étaient tes frères plus jeune, demande Milo en repensant à la conversation du matin même.

- En fait, je faisais plus de taquinerie à Saga, Kanon n'étant pas toujours là pour que je l'embête.

- Et que lui faisais-tu subir à ce pauvre Saga ? demande Aldébaran.

- La plupart du temps, je cachais ses vêtements juste avant son entraînement. Ca le faisait râler et je lui faisais les yeux doux pour me faire pardonner.

- Le pire, c'est que ça marchait à tous les coups, je n'arrivais pas à la disputer, fait Saga mort de rire. Je te cédais un peu trop.

- Un jour, elle en a profité que je sois présent pour nous faire une farce. Elle a échangé nos vêtements, dit Kanon. Mais nous n'avions pas tout à fait la même carrure, ni les mêmes tuniques. On avait l'air de deux clowns. Je crois, ajoute-t-il tristement, que c'est la seule fois où j'ai éclaté de rire avec eux.

- Je n'en pouvais plus, renchérit Kaga. Je trouvais le rire de Kanon tellement agréable que j'en profitais. Et ça n'a pas fini en dispute.

- J'ai juste râlé un bon coup car j'étais en retard avec vos bêtises, fait Saga. Je me suis pris une soufflante par mon maître.

Toute l'assemblée se remet à rire à cette anecdote.

KAGA

Le repas se déroule bien et Milo nous raconte des anecdotes sur mes frères et sur les autres chevaliers et d'autres chevaliers s'y mettent à leur tour de bon cœur. Je n'ai jamais autant ri. Surtout quand on m'a parlé de Dohko en tant que vieux maître. J'aurais aimé voir ça. Lui a moins apprécié, mais on a bien rigolé.

Soudain un malaise me prend, comme un pressentiment, mais un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si mes frères et mes frères d'armes avaient eu eux aussi ce pressentiment, la totalité des armures se retrouvent sur leur propriétaire. Saga et Kanon me téléportent au temple des Gémeaux et se précipitent dehors en n'oubliant pas de me crier au passage de rester à l'intérieur quoi qu'il se passe.

D'un coup, je sens les cosmos s'enflammer dont un que je reconnais car il me donne des sueurs froides. Octave ! Octave est dans le Sanctuaire.

Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me laisser tranquille ? J'aimerai vraiment être heureuse avec mes frères et ma nouvelle famille.

Soudain, les cosmos de Saga et Kanon s'enflamment, celui de Saga oscille entre le bien et le mal. Non ! Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Faisant fi des recommandations de mes frères, je me précipite vers les arènes, là où je sens les cosmos des chevaliers.

Octave est là et face à lui, il y a Saga et Kanon. Les autres chevaliers sont en retrait, sûrement sur leurs ordres. Ils veulent en finir avec celui qui m'a fait du mal. Maintenant qu'ils savent pour son attaque « Amnesia », ils ne se laisseront pas faire.

Je les vois s'attaquer mutuellement sans que les attaques ne fassent de dégâts sur le chevalier de Zeus. Je n'en dirais pas autant de mes frères. Octave a cette espèce de protection autour de lui. Mais oui, c'est la protection de Zeus. Seul Zeus peut défaire cette protection. Tant qu'il sera sous son aile, mes frères ne pourront pas l'atteindre.

Je me mets à prier de tout mon être pour que rien de grave n'arrive et que Zeus lui-même intervienne. Une main se pose doucement sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête et voit Athéna à mes côtés.

- Regarde et n'ai pas peur. Tout va bien pour eux et tout ira bien.

- Comment ?

J'entends la « Galaxian Explosion » de Saga être lancée et Octave se retrouve projeté au loin. Quand il se relève, je crois qu'il est indemne, mais il n'en est rien. Son armure est abîmée de toutes parts. L'attaque de Saga l'a touché de plein fouet.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un immense cosmos qui m'est familier. Zeus !

- Viens avec moi, me dit Athéna.

Nous descendons dans l'arène et Zeus apparaît devant nous. Nous nous inclinons devant lui, seul Octave reste droit comme pour le provoquer.

- Pourquoi ? crie Octave. Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé votre protection ? J'allais reprendre ce qui m'appartient.

- Kaga ne t'appartient en aucune façon et après ce que tu lui as fait vivre, elle l'est encore moins.

La voix de Zeus résonne dans tout le Sanctuaire, une voix grave, puissante et imposante.

- Tu as violé les lois de mon royaume, tu as violé les lois du Sanctuaire d'Athéna en attaquant ses chevaliers, ce qui aurait pu déclencher une nouvelle guerre Sainte et surtout, tu as voulu abuser d'une de mes prêtresses. Pour tous ces actes, je te répudie de l'ordre des chevaliers de Zeus.

L'armure d'Octave quitte alors son porteur pour se matérialiser sous sa forme de totem près de Zeus.

- De plus, la sentence de cet acte est la mort.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Octave. Tu as désobéi et tu as trahi nos règles. Demain, tu ne seras plus, je te prendrai ton dernier souffle avant de t'envoyer dans le royaume d'Hadès où ton âme souffrira comme il se doit.

Je vois Saga blanchir à ces mots.

- C'est horrible, fais-je à Athéna.

- La loi des Dieux est ainsi faite. Je suis désolée de te dire ça, Kaga, mais cette sentence est celle qu'à reçu Saga. Il s'est certes jeté sur mon sceptre, mais c'est moi qui lui ai pris son dernier souffle. La loi des chevaliers et des Dieux est intransigeante.

Je vois Saga baisser encore plus la tête, je m'apprête à m'approcher de lui quand Zeus s'avança vers nous.

- Je suis navré, Kaga, de n'avoir su voir ce qu'il t'arrivait, mais j'ai découvert qui était son complice. Après qu'Athéna m'ai raconté ton calvaire, j'ai fait mon enquête et j'ai découvert que l'une des prêtresses a su que je voulais te nommer comme Grande Prêtresse, et ça ne lui a pas plu car elle convoitait la place. Elle a préféré m'avouer sa faute.

Je viendrais demain, dit-il à Athéna, pour les nouvelles dispositions. En attendant, Saga et Kanon, venez ici je vous prie.

Mes frères se redressent et viennent s'agenouiller devant Zeus. Il s'adresse directement à eux.

- Veillez sur elle cette nuit, ces derniers jours ont été pénibles.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, lui répondent-ils.

- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Kaga.

Soudain, il me touche le front et c'est le trou noir.

**Le chapitre 15, l'épilogue, est en cours de frappe, j'espère vous le proposer pour la fin de la semaine.**

**Ce sera le dernier chapitre d'une belle histoire que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire.**


	16. Chapter 15

**J'avais prévu de vous fournir ce chapitre plus tôt, mais hélas, je me suis retrouvée durant un peu plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital pour une opération imprévue.**

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette grande série que j'ai aimé écrire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 15**

_**Epilogue**_

KAGA

Je me réveille dans les bras de Saga. C'est étrange, je ne me souviens pas de comment. Je me souviens du repas, d'Octave, du combat contre mes frères, de l'arrivée de Zeus, mais après c'est le trou noir. Comment ai-je pu arriver dans la chambre de mes frères et pourquoi ai-je si bien dormi ?

Je sens Saga bouger et se réveiller.

- Bonjour petite sœur. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, mais je ne me souviens pas de comment on est rentré.

Il rigole doucement et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Après que Zeus ai donné la sanction à Octave, il t'a plongé dans le sommeil pour que tu puisses te reposer, il ne voulait pas que tu ais de cauchemars. Nous t'avons porté ici où tu as dormi dans mes bras. Kanon a veillé sur toi aussi, il t'a tenu la main. D'ailleurs où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillée.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Kanon entre avec un plateau rempli de bonnes choses.

- Bonjour tous les deux. Bien dormi ? Cette fois, c'est moi qui apporte le petit déjeuner.

Il pose le plateau sur le lit et me donne un bol de chocolat chaud avec une tranche de brioche. Puis il sert un café pour Saga et un pour lui.

- Tu m'as l'air en forme, Kaga, ça fait plaisir.

- Oui, d'avoir dormi m'a requinqué.

- Au fait, on attendu par Athéna dans une heure.

- C'est par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je demande.

- Oui, je pense. Avant de partir, Zeus nous a dit qu'il viendrait ce matin.

Je repense à la sanction qui va ou qui a été infligé à Octave. La loi des Dieux est terrible. Mais même si je ne voulais pas sa mort à l'origine, je suis soulagée car je n'aurais plus à me cacher de lui. Nous finissons de déjeuner en silence puis nous nous préparons pour monter au 13e temple.

Une fois là-bas, je vois que tous les chevaliers d'or sont déjà là, en armure. Milo s'approche de nous et me prends dans ses bras.

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, que tu as pu dormir. Tu as une meilleure mine.

- Merci Milo, c'est gentil. Merci à tous d'avoir été là, je complète en voyant les autres autour de nous.

- Hum, hum.

Nous nous retournons tous pour voir Shion qui demande notre attention.

- Zeus et Athéna sont en train de parler actuellement, nous dit-il. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Mettez-vous en rang et Kaga vient près de moi, s'il te plait.

Je m'approche de Shion et je vois les chevaliers se mettre en rang selon leur constellation. Kanon reste auprès de Saga mais son armure reste celle de Dragon des Mers. Deux grands cosmos se font sentir, je regarde Shion qui me dit qu'Athéna et Zeus arrive.

Nous nous inclinons tous à leur arrivée.

- Relevez-vous, fier chevalier d'or d'Athéna, fait Zeus. Je vous informe que j'ai appliqué la sanction à Octave, ancien chevalier de l'Oracle, à l'aube.

Il s'approche doucement de moi avec un sourire. Ca me rappelle les fois où il venait nous voir au temple des Prêtresses.

- Kaga, continue-t-il, Octave ne t'embêtera plus dorénavant. Mais il te faut faire un choix.

- Je…

- Oui, n'hésites pas à me dire.

- Je souhaite rester ici auprès de mes frères Saga et Kanon et auprès des autres chevaliers qui sont devenus ma famille, maître Zeus.

- Je t'accorde cette demande, dorénavant tu seras Kaga, Grande Prêtresse d'Athéna.

Je m'incline devant lui. J'aurais préféré être simplement Kaga, mais comme il m'accorde de rester auprès de mes frères, je ne ferais pas la fine bouche de ce titre.

- Je vous remercie pour cet honneur, mais puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Je t'en pris.

- Comment se fait-il que je n'ai aucun souvenir entre le moment où j'ai été blessé par Saga, il y a 13 ans et mon réveil chez les Prêtresses quelques jours après ?

- C'est parce que je te les ai occultés.

- Comment ! s'écrient Saga et Kanon, limite colère.

Zeus regarde Saga, puis Kanon.

- Pardonnez-nous notre accès de colère, fait Saga.

Zeus sourit.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, c'est compréhensible. Il était écrit dans le destin que ça arriverait à un moment ou à un autre. La blessure de Kaga ne fut que le processus déclencheur. J'ai préféré vous la prendre avant qu'il ne lui arrive d'autres malheurs. En faisant ça, j'ai un peu modifiés son destin, car elle devait mourir de ta main, Saga.

- Mon Dieu, fais-je.

- Ton destin n'a pas été très glorieux pour autant, Kaga, j'en suis désolé. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

- Je préfère mon destin actuel, au moins j'ai des frères aimants maintenant, fais-je.

A la tête de saga et Kanon, je vois qu'il préfère aussi cette version.

Zeus reprend la parole :

- Chevaliers, continuez à prendre soin de ma fille comme vous le faites. Une dernière chose cependant. Kanon, approches je te prie.

Que va-t-il faire ? Une idée me passe par la tête, serait-ce…

- Tu n'as plus à porter cette armure, fait Zeus en pointant du doigt l'armure de Dragon des Mers, tu ne fais plus parti du Sanctuaire sous-marin. Tu as été pardonné par Athéna, à ce titre, tu es aussi un chevalier des Gémeaux, donc…

Une grande lumière apparaît et Kanon se retrouve couvert d'une armure des Gémeaux identique à celle de Saga.

- Vous serez deux à défendre le temple des Gémeaux. Pas la peine de me remercier.

Tout le monde se met à applaudir Kanon. Il s'incline devant Zeus et reprend sa place près de Saga. Leur ressemblance est encore plus frappante à ce moment-là.

- Je dois partir, ma fille, je te laisse gérer le reste.

Nous nous inclinons à nouveau. Athéna prend la parole pour féliciter Kanon puis s'en va à son tour.

C'est bizarre. En l'espace de quelques jours, j'ai retrouvé mes frères, ma mémoire, j'ai trouvé une famille et Kanon a une armure bien à lui. Qui aurait cru que le destin aurait joué autant avec nous.

Mais bon, je suis heureuse. Ma vie est là, à nouveau, on va rattraper le temps perdu. D'ailleurs, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de cette histoire d'attirance entre mes frères et Shaka et Mü, mais ça je vous le raconterai une autre fois,… peut-être !

THE END

**Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de suivre cette histoire que j'ai écrit rapidement mais pas frappé rapidement, je l'avoue.**

**J'espère vous revoir pour de nouvelles aventures que je suis en train d'écrire.**


End file.
